No One Loves You More Than Me
by onceuponafanpage11
Summary: What will happen when Regina finds Robin stranded six months after he left Storybrooke? Will they be able to rebuild their lives together? Will true love finally win? A story written by Sarah and Taylor. Instagram: onceuponafanpage12 and a resilient heart 3
1. Chapter 1

No One Loves You More Than Me

Chapter 1

Robin wakes up in a cold, dusty room, his head throbbing. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't remember where he had been, and he didn't know who put him here. The only thing he knew was that he was tied up and Regina was the only thing on his mind. It had been almost six months since he had last seen her, and not a day went by that he didn't think of her. He feels something sharp behind his back, so he takes advantage of it and uses it to cut the rope that bind his wrists. Once he's free, he touches his forehead then looks at his hand; blood. He had cuts all over him, and apparently a busted head. He unties his ankles and tries to stand up, but he just falls back down. He was so weak. He yells for help, but no one seemed to be in the place.

Regina was at home with Henry. Henry had been helping her rebuild her life after her world was destroyed when Robin left. She tried for Henry, but deep down she knew that there was no one else for her, and that this hurt was here to stay. He decides to take her on a walk to get some fresh air, knowing she was having a bad day.

Robin finally gets the strength to stand up and walk. He walks to the door that was above him and realizes that he's in a basement. He tries to bang on it and open it, but it doesn't budge. He walks around the room looking for something to bust it open with or even a way out, but he finds nothing.

Regina and Henry walk along a trail in the forest. It was sprinkling and dull outside, but the trees sheltered them enough until it started raining heavier. Henry points out a cabin a bit later; one that he's went to with Gold before. They decide to take shelter inside until the rain stops.

Robin hears someone upstairs. He tries to decipher the voices, but he couldn't hear them well enough. He bangs on the door above him and yells for help, in hopes that it wasn't the people that actually put him in here.

Regina's ears perk up as Henry brushes rain off her shoulders.

"Did you hear that?" She raises her eyebrow and asks Henry.

"I didn't hear anything," he says as he shrugs and sits in an armchair which was directly over the door the Robin was beneath, hiding it from sight.

He bangs again, a little louder this time. "Help! Is anyone up there?" He yells.

He hears footsteps, and it sounded like whoever was up there was wearing heels, and he couldn't help but think of her. Those beautiful yet simple outfits she would wear with those enormously high heels that seemed like they'd kill you, but she would say they were the most comfortable shoe out there. He smiles at the memories and bangs again.

Henry nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears banging beneath him.

"Over here mom!" He yells and shoves the armchair over, revealing the outline of a door.

"Can you get it open?!" She asks as she crouches down, watching him fumble with the latch.

He hears someone toying with the lock, so he steps back just in case it needed to be kicked open. Henry pulls it open so hard he falls backwards. Light seeps into the basement as Regina peers over the edge inside. She couldn't see him because of how dark it was.

"Hello?" She calls and hears a faint echo. "If we went through all of this for a damn bird or some animal, I won't be happy," she says annoyed.

Robin then hears a voice. Her voice? No, it can't be. He steps over into the light and looks up at that gorgeous face he had been dreaming of for six months, and his heart stops.

"R..Regina?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reginas eyes widen when she hears that sweet voice, that music to her ears. She had always loved that accent of his, she could distinguish it anywhere no matter how long it had been. Her heart pounds in her chest and her ears rings as she backs up from the trap door and stares in complete and utter disbelief as Henry does his best to help drag her beloved Robin up from the dark and dirty prison of a basement. Henry was nearly frantic, both in a hurry to get the poor battered and filthy man out and safe, and he was also indescribably thrilled to see Robin again. He knew what this meant for his mother, her second chance was back, and he was so ecstatic that now, finally, after everything she had been through, she could finally get the happy ending he believed that she deserves. Regina was staring silently in shock as Robin is pulled up finally and all of him is visible. She had had already convinced herself during his absence that she would never ever seen him again, yet there he was. Her true love, sitting right in front of her. She falls back onto her butt from crouching and her mouth stands agape and she utters small squeaks, unable to force words out

Robin falls to his knees in front of her panting, tears welled in his sparkling blue eyes. The ones that never seemed to dull, no matter the situation. He didnt believe what he was seeing either. He gently reaches forward with a shaking hand. It had to be his imagination... she couldn't really be right there only inches in front of him? His fingertips gently reach her soft ivory cheek and he smiles with relief when he feels that smooth delicate skin his hands ached for. It wasn't just another dream of her he was having, which were frequent since they were seperated. Tears continue to fall from those stormy blue eyes. "Regina..." he whispers again.

His soft voice finally snaps her out of her trance and tears slowly leak from her eyes as well in disbelief. "Robin... you... you're here" she sniffles and gently rests her soft cold hand over his warm one carresing her cheek. "Its really you..." She slowly moves forward and kneels in front of him. Her eyes wander him, studying his kind and welcoming face that shes missed so desperately. She reaches forward and cups his cheek back with her free hand.

"You're here..." Robins voice cracks. "I missed you so much" he whispers and places his hand in her soft raven hair, running his fingers through it, then pulls her finally into a long overdue and welcoming warm hug that they've both missed dearly and treasured so much. His free hand snakes around her waist and another tear slips down his cheek, they were steadily falling now, flowing over her slender fingers as she brushed her thumb along his cheek.

Regina hugs him back immediately and lets out a heavy breath. She holds him as tightly as the bump that now lies between them would allow "I missed you too" she sniffles and pulls him tighter yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin takes in the scent of her that he had missed so very much and just holds her there, basking in the fact that she's really here, and that they're really together. He pulls back a bit and cups her cheeks and wipes away her tears with his thumbs. He looks into those beautiful brown eyes and smiles. She smiles back, just as bewildered as he was, and her heart was still pounding. She then pulls him back into her arms and hugs him tight.

"I love you," she murmurs softly in his ear.

She never got the chance to say it before, and she regretted it so much. She wasn't about to waste another moment without telling him those three words. He squeezes his eyes shut and smiles as a tear slips down his cheek.

"I love you too. So much," he whispers in response.

He pulls back and places a soft and loving kiss on her lips. Oh how he had missed those plump lips, and the way they felt against his. She smiles softly as his scratchy whiskers brush against her; something she used to get onto him over, but found herself missing so much. He slowly stands up, pulling her with him. He presses their foreheads together and smiles.

"Now, will you take me away from here?" He asks with a soft laugh.

She nods as she wraps her coat around her. He still didn't notice the bump that was now there? She takes his hand and happily takes him away from that place without looking back.

"What happened Robin? Your head doesn't look too good," she says with a worried look.

"I...I don't remember. The last thing I remember is walking through Central Park with Roland, and I woke up in a basement. I don't even know how I got to storybrooke," he says confused.

He notices her stomach, but he didn't want to say anything yet, afraid of what may happen. He makes a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone. He was just so happy to be going to her home; somewhere he felt safe. She wraps her arm around him as they walk, henry trailing behind allowing them to be alone.

"I'm sorry this happened. I promise I'll take care of you. No one else will hurt you, not while I'm around," she says firmly and helps him step up onto the sidewalk.

He nods and wraps his arm around her as well. He leans over and kisses her on the temple and whispers "thank you."

"Thank me when I fix you up. You'll need a place to rest, my home is your home if you don't want to camp in the first tonight..." She pauses. "Wait, where's roland?"

"I assume back in New York with Marion, but I don't know. I can't remember." He sighs. "Staying at you place would make me more than happy. I don't want to be away from you any longer."

"Neither do I. You're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like."

"I would absolutely love that," he says with a smile as they approach her house. "Regina, can I ask you something?" He asks, a bit nervous.

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything." She turns to look at him as she walks, keeping a firm grip on him, not only to help him but just because she didn't want to let him go.

"Are you..." He looks at her stomach and then back up to her eyes. He couldn't finish the question because he was so nervous. What is it wasn't his? She told him she loved him and he believed her, but what if something happened in the six months that he was gone? She didn't really look that far along, but if it was his he would be the happiest man on earth.

She smiles up at him and places a hand on her swollen belly.

"What do you think about having a little girl?" She asks as her smile grows, and her eyes water.


	4. Chapter 4

No one loves you more than me chapter 4

Robin stares down at Regina, the one woman he loves more than anything, with wide eyes. "You mean..." he whispers in utter disbelief, this was too much, too good to possibly be true. "I... we... are going to have a little girl?" He smiles so wide it aches as tears begin to well in his eyes for yet another time.

Regina just chuckles softly, in that low and sultry voice that he desperately missed hearing. The words that escape her lips sends robin into a new world of happiness that he never thought possible. "Yes, we are" Regina murmurs quietly and pushes open her signature black trench coat, better revealing the six month bump the coat was disguising. She smiles down at her bulging belly and caresses the underside of it.

Robin places his chilly hands over hers on his precious baby girl and bites his bottom lip, heart pounding. A small laugh escapes as he caresses it too, he looks back up in Reginas chocolate eyes and moves one of his hands to caress her smooth ivory cheek, tinted pink from the cold. "I couldn't be happier" he whispers, clenching his jaw to hold back more tears. "W-we're going to have a baby girl" he says in astonishment. "I love you" his voice cracks.

Regina smiles wide back at him, and bites her lip holding back tears as well when baby kicks against daddy's hand. "I love you too" she sniffles and moves their hands to hug him tight again. "OUR baby girl. OUR daughter..." she just couldn't believe it, she didn't feel that she deserved the tremendous amount of happiness that she was was elated. She also didn't think that her daughter would ever have the chance of meeting her father, given the circumstances.

Robin smiles wide when he looks down at Reginas belly, feeling the little kicks against his hand that felt like butterflies in Reginas tummy. "It seems as though she knows that daddy is here" he whispers and quickly hugs her back and closes his teary eyes. This felt like a dream. He thought he would never see his love again, let alone have a daughter with her. He pulls back and cups her rosy cheeks "I promise I will never ever leave you again. Ever," he says as he gazes into those gorgeous chocolate orbs that were completely packed with love for him.

"I know, I trust you" she whispers and wipes her teary eyes and kisses him again and again, before finally pulling back and meeting his eyes, staring at him and simply taking everything in. "Okay, come on you two, we need to get robin home" henry chuckles, snapping Regina out of her trance as henry takes her hand. He was just as excited as the both of them to be having a baby sister.

Robin chuckles when hes snapped out of his gaze too and takes Reginas hand and laces their fingers together as they go through the front gate then up the walkway to the big mayoral manor.

Henry unlocks the front door for them and they go inside the toasty house. Regina slowly unzips robins jacket and peels it off of him, seeing that hes obviously sore, then hangs it up for him. She does the same with her own then slowly leads him up the stairs to rest on her bed while she does her best to patch him up. She couldn't stand seeing him like this, it broke her heart. She wanted to use her magic to make his pain go away, but something about the baby made it wonky. She would have to fix him the old fashioned way.

As Regina breaks out the first aid kit and starts working on a cut, just above his eye, he sits there and just stares at her. He had missed her so incredibly much, and the fact that she was there, really there, and having his baby, gave him butterflies and he couldn't help but smile.

Regina double takes when she sees a flash of those pearly teeth of his and chuckles softly. "hold still now, I don't want to hurt you" she whispers and sticks her tongue out in concentration as she dabs up the cut and covers it with antiseptic then a bandaid. "There... thats one down, now on to the next one" she sighs. She was ready to turn whoever did this to him into charcoal.

Before Regina starts working on the next cut, Robin gently grabs her face and pulls her in for a long overdue and nearly desperate heated kiss. "Sorry milady, I just couldn't wait any longer without doing that" he mutters when he pulls away and bites his lip. Regina just smiles down at him and shakes her head and captures his lips again in another, much deeper kiss as she held his cheek. She sets the cotton pad she was holding on the bed so she can caress both cheeks and she kisses him passionately. "I missed your kisses so much" Robin whispers in between each kiss. He truly meant it, the way her lips felt on his left him feeling hypnotized, he found he could never get enough of them.

"Mmm I missed yours too, even these scratchy whiskers of yours believe it or not" she gives a little quiet giggle and rubs her knuckles on his jaw gently and she continues to kiss her with her soft and velvety plum coloured lips.

He chuckles lightly and places his hands on her hips and stands so their relatively the same height. He smiles in the kiss "I love you so incredibly much" he says in the softest, most sincere tone as he pulls her closer and continues to kiss her with everything he has.


	5. Chapter 5

No one loves you more than me chapter 5

"Oh God do I ever love you," Regina whispers and looks him in the eyes as she says it, pausing the kiss for a moment, just so he could see how honest she's being.

"No one loves you more than me," she whispers and finally resumes their kissing, and lays them down worried that he may fall.

"There are no words to express how much I missed you Regina. Every single moment of every single day I thought of you. It ripped me to shreds to think that I may never see you again. It physically hurt, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I ever even left, I shouldn't have. But like I said, that will never happen again."

She lays down on the bed beside him and cuddles up to him. "I don't think I would've been able to go on if it weren't for Henry. He was all I had left to live for after you were gone. That page was my only shred of hope I ever had of ever being with you again, and my world collapsed when I learned I was pregnant with your baby. I didn't want her to grow up without a father. She wouldn't have known who you are and worse, you would've never known who she was. I am so so lucky that I found you today. I've never been happier than I am with you right now," she whispers and clings to his side.

"My love, I'm the lucky one," he whispers and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I can't wait to meet our little girl. Speaking of, what shall we name her?" He smiles widely just thinking about it.

"Well, I wanted to name her Coraline. I've been calling her that already," she says with a soft chuckle.

"Coraline is perfect." He smiles and rests his hand on her tummy and kisses her forehead.

"Mmm I've missed those," she murmurs, referring to his soft forehead kisses. Her eyes remain closed and her smile remains prominent. She leans over and kisses his nose, then lays her head on his chest and listens to his gentle heartbeat.

He kisses it again, and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Rest, love. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere," he whispers against her hair. He rests his head back on the pillow as he runs his fingers through those silky raven locks he had missed so much and feels his own eyes growing heavy, so he lets them close. She falls asleep on him, curled up in his arms right where she belongs. This would mark the first time she's slept well and through a whole night in six whole months. Instead of a twisted and nervous gut, she had butterflies tonight.

The next morning he wakes up and immediately smiles when he looks at her sleeping peacefully. They were in the same position in which they had fallen asleep; her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. It was most definitely the best sleep he had gotten in six months. He lays his hand on her stomach to feel their baby girl move, and to him it was the best feeling in the world.

She smiles in her sleep when she feels the soft pressure of his hand on her belly. She can feel the baby move as if she knows it's daddy. Things felt lighter and happier since she brought him home. She started seeing the light in everything again. Good dreams and happy thoughts returned and all her worries went away. When she feels him move a bit, her eyes flutter open and her smile widens.

"Good morning beautiful," he says softly and kisses her forehead.

She looks up at him with big brown doe eyes that despite just waking up, they were sparkling. "Good morning handsome," she whispers and kisses his chest gently as she lays on it still.

He looks at those beautiful chocolate eyes and just melts. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a baby for the first time in a very long time," she mutters and rests her forehead against his temple.

"I slept exceptionally well too. It seems as though I sleep best when I'm with you my love." He smiles and brings his hand up to caress her cheek.

She smiles sleepily and yawns, and nuzzles her face into his neck, taking in that woodsy scent that she missed so desperately. Her hand travels down his chest and to his side.

"I'm gonna go make you breakfast okay? Stay here," she whispers.

"Breakfast sounds amazing. I'll be here waiting." He smiles and kisses her softly on the lips before she gets up and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

No One Loves You More Than Me chapter 6

Regina gets to work on making the biggest breakfast her love has ever eaten. She didn't know how long he had been in there but what she did know is that he needed to get that old strength that he used to have, back. Robin couldn't help but lay there feeling completely and utterly satisfied. He had her back, his true love. He had his Regina back. Not only that, but they were having a little girl together. Everything was right in the world now.

When he starts to smell breakfast cooking downstairs his stomach growls. Gosh when was the last time he'd eaten? he was starving! His mouth waters at the smell of the cooking bacon, he just couldn't wait to eat. Regina cooks up a storm for him, then finally comes back up through the door, carrying every possible thing you could imagine having for breakfast. she sets the silver tray on the bed next to him on the bed and smiles sheepishly "please try and eat all of it, I know your probably famished" she half whispers and kisses his head and sits on his edge of the bed. She had a jar of pickles with her that she would munch on while he ate.

Robin licks his lips right away and moans in delight. "you are the best, you know that?" he smiles and looks back down at his food. His hand darts to his fork and he begins eating right away, practically inhaling it. "thank you" he says sincerely after finishing it. It was no problem at all for him to be able to eat all of it, in fact, he already felt himself getting stronger.

"You're more than welcome" Regina says with that kind and soft smile, that only the people she truly loved ever got to see. She sets her pickles down and crawls up the bed and lays next to him "how do you feel? can i do anything for you? anything at all? we have this amazing thing here called Advil... maybe give it a try?" she asks softly and finds his hand and squeezes it gently.

"I feel a lot better, you don't have to do anything my love, you've done enough." he laces their fingers together and and sighs happily. "How about I take us out tonight, just the two of us? I'll take you to dinner, then maybe a walk after if you feel up for it?" he smiles and kisses her forehead and takes his free hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Hmm I could certainly use a night out with you, its unfathomable the amount I missed you" she murmurs and naturally rests her head against his and places their tangled hands over her belly.

"Then its set, dinner and a stroll in the moonlight..." he pauses and looks at her "God I missed you so much" he whispers and plants another kiss in her soft hair. "I missed you too, and I love you so much" she moves her head again to nuzzle her nose with his and kiss him gently. He had a bit of chocolate on his lips from the pancakes, making her giggle a bit and lick if off of him. "I love you more" he chuckles "thank you" he whispers again. He had so much to thank her for, he couldn't even tell her how grateful he was for this woman. He pulls her in for another kiss. Her kisses... They never seemed real. They were always like a dream, and to him it was the greatest dream, with no better feeling in the world than her soft lips pressed against his. Regina hums against his lips and holds his cheeks in her delicate hands. "Mmm no one loves you more than me" she whispers against his lips and pulls him in a hug so tight she feared it would crush the baby. He tangles his fingers in her gorgeous hair and pulls her as close as the bump would allow. "and no one loves you more than I" he whispers in her ear while holding her close.

Regina pulls back a bit to kiss his temple then closes her eyes and sniffles. This all just seemed so surreal, she didn't have words worthy of describing how much she loved him, and every time he said it back to her she felt as if she'd explode... She just couldn't believe how blessed she was to have him back, to even have him at all. All robin could think about or do in that moment was smile and simply hold her. He could couldn't explain either how it felt to love and be loved by her, because there were simply no words. He felt like he was still dreaming, and terrified of being woken up. Terrified that something would happen that she would be taken away from him, or vice versa. something like that would kill him, but he made her a promise; a promise that he intended to keep, no matter the circumstances.

Regina finally pulls away to look in his eyes, tears filling her as she melts from being lost in his gaze. His blue eyes reminded her of a stormy sea, a kaleidoscope of grays and blues, flecks of green that would reveal themselves and sparkle every time he smiled, she found herself fascinated with them, she just couldn't believe how luck she was to have the love of a man like this. "i love you" she whispers again, she just couldn't stop saying it, but every time was just as sincere as the first.

Robin cups her face in his hands and gazes back into her chocolate eyes and presses their foreheads together. "I love you too" he loved hearing her say that, and could tell her over and over that he loved her but no words could ever express just how much. "Stunning, in every way" he whispers and smiles at that memory. she smiles and shakes her head slightly and blushes a rosy pink on those pale ivory cheeks. There was just no hope for her heart when she was with him, it melted into a little puddle of mush and fluttered at his sweet words. whenever he merely touched her she wobbled in the knees, she just couldn't handle him. She kisses his nose lightly. "Rest my sweetheart. I'm going to have a shower alright? I'll be just right in the other room" she gets up slowly.

"Okay" Robin stands up with her and kisses her once more and looks at her and smiles. "I love you, ill be right here waiting" He says gently and sits back down on the bed. Regina comes back and kisses him one last time before going. she just had to. Then she finally goes to the master bathroom and closes herself in it slowly. She smiles to herself as she undresses and looks at her belly in the mirror. She felt nothing short of honored to be the one carrying his baby, to be the one he chose. she was actually chosen first for once. He loved her and made her first choice, she was so grateful that she wasn't just the second choice, she had to repay him for that. she turns the water on and sings in a hushed voice as she gets cleaned up.

Robin gets up slowly and quietly and walks to the bathroom door and listens to her hushed singing and couldn't help but smile. She had a beautiful voice, wether she was singing or simply talking. He could listen to her for days on end. He knew that day, in that moment, that he wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with no one else but her. So his mind started working, and he starts planning.


	7. Chapter 7

No One Loves You More Than Me Chapter 7

Regina rinses herself off and the smell of strawberries and vanilla fills the room. She shuts the water off finally and puts on her sweet scented lotion as she continues to sing to herself. She combs and blow dries her hair and brushes her teeth, then finally comes out in her towel, clean, fresh faced and incredibly happy. She goes to her closet and laughs as she tries to find something to wear that would fit her. She goes for a maxi dress and puts it on then turns to Robin and smiles.

"Would you like to have a shower too? It might make you feel better," she says sweetly, in a tone that was only used with him.

"Yes that would be lovely." He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her for a hug, taking in her scent. That smell, it did something to him that he couldn't quite describe. He sighs happily and pulls back to look in her gorgeous eyes and smiles. She smiles brightly back at him and pecks his nose sweetly.

"It's all yours sweetheart, although you may smell like me for a bit until we get you some other soap." She chuckles and leads him to the bathroom. "I'm going to go get you some cleaner clothes okay? I'll be back by the time you get out, and I'll wash these ones." She keeps her hand on his back as she shows him how to work the shower. She was almost tempted to shower twice, just so she could shower with him.

"Thank you my love." He smiles and kisses her on the forehead before watching her walk out. He takes his clothes off and steps in, letting the hot and relaxing water run over him. He picks up the soap and starts to wash himself and chuckles. She was right, he would smell like her, but he didn't mind because that was his favorite smell.

Regina runs out to the store to get Robin some new , clean clothes, just assuming his size which happens to be pretty accurate. She comes back home and sets them folded on the bed with a little love note too, just because. While she waits for him downstairs she talks to Henry for a bit. He was just as happy to have him back as she was.

He comes out of the bathroom with a towel and notices the new clothes and the note. He bites his bottom lip and smiles. God, he loved her so much. After reading the note, he takes his clothes and puts them on before walking downstairs to where she and Henry waited on the sofa. He walks over and places a soft kiss on her head before sitting down next to Henry.

"Hi sweetheart, do you feel better now? There's coffee in the pot if you'd like some." She smiles when she sees him in his new clothes; they looked so good on him. His kiss makes her heart flutter and she smiles wider at him across from her, with Henry in between.

"Much better, thank you." He smiles and ruffles Henry's hair. It seemed like he had grown up so much just in the past six months. Robin loved him like he was his own son, and he was so proud of the young man he was becoming. He looks down at him and just smiles. This was the perfect setting; their family seated on the couch. The only thing missing was his Roland. He had no idea where he was, but he missed him so much. He would find him, he promised himself.

Henry smiles up at Robin and gives him a big hug. "I missed you Robin. Mom was going mental without you," he says with a chuckle and hugs Regina too before getting up so they could sit together.

"I missed you too buddy," Robin says and pats his back when he stands up. Once he's left the room, Robin scoots over closer to Regina. "I can't wait for tonight," he says softly as he gazes into her eyes.

"Oh me neither, I can't wait to have some alone time with you." She sighs and presses her forehead against his and smiles when she smells him smelling like her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and lets his fingers dance across her arm.

"How about we leave here at six?" He asks and smiles.

She chuckles softly. "Can we make it five?" She whispers between planting soft and sweet kisses on his face. Her heart was pounding like it always does when she's with him. She finds her way into his lap, holding him close as the baby kicks against him.

"Absolutely," He says as he lays his hand on her belly and kisses her lips softly.

"Mmm I hope she looks like you." She sighs happily and looks down at her belly and smiles. "Especially those eyes of yours."

"I hope she has your beautiful hair and your gorgeous smile," he says softly as he rubs smooth circles on her tummy. He moves his free hand to her cheek and caresses it as his eyes water. "I am so glad that you are here with me, and that I'm here with you. I couldn't go on any longer without you."

"Honey there's no one else I would rather be with. Ever. You're all I want and you're all I ever did want. I can't ever be away from you again." She sniffles and buries her face in the crevice of his neck and wipes her eyes.

"I feel the same way." He says and wipes her tears with his hand. "But don't worry, that will never happen. As long as I am alive and breathing, I will always be with you. Always."

She sniffles again and nods, placing her hand firmly on his against her soft cheek. "Good. I love you. I want to stay with you forever."

"And I you. I love you so much," he whispers and kisses her forehead softly and smiles. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and get ready? There's something I need to do."

She smiles wide and wipes the last tear off of her cheek. "Okay." She stands up and pulls him up off the couch to give him a quick kiss before she goes upstairs to get ready, just like he said.


	8. Chapter 8

No One Loves You More Than Me Chapter 8

Robin bites his lip as he watches her head up the stairs and out of sight then heads off to game of thorns flower shop to buy her a well deserved bouquet of a dozen deep red roses and a box of chocolate, he figured she'd appreciate it since she's pregnant. He also makes a stop at the jewelers. He ordered a very special ring some time before he was forced to leave Storybrooke. Luckily they still kept it for him. He planned on tonight being perfect. He goes to a clothing store to get himself a dressy shirt and black dress pants. He changes into them before leaving the store so he's ready from Regina when he gets home. He returns to her and waits at the bottom of the stairs until she's ready. She finally comes down after another twenty minutes, right at five, with her hair done up beautifully and her makeup light and classy. She holds the railing as she slowly walks down the steps, wearing a simple black floor length dress with long sleeves and an open back. Robin was stunned, and fascinated with how from the back, she didn't look pregnant at all. From the front however, it accentuated her beautiful baby bump. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and smiles happily up at Robin, who's mouth was agape.

"Ready to go?" She asks softly.

As Robin saw her come down the stairs, his breath went away. He couldn't inhale, he couldn't comprehend what we was seeing. She was absolutely gorgeous. "You look absolutely incredible" he smiles wide. "These are for you" he presents her with the roses and chocolate from behind his back and give them to her before kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

She gasps lightly "wow... Thank you.., these are just..." She smells the roses and sighs happily. They're just gorgeous" she sighs happily and looks at him over the top of the bouquet, batting her dark eyelashes at him. "You look wonderful" she whispers and kisses him softly

"Thank you my love" he smiles down at her and returns the kiss. "Shall we go? We wouldn't want to miss our reservations" he smiles and takes her hand.

"You even made reservations? Wow" she chuckles and puts the flowers and chocolates on the counter and slips on her heels that she looks so much and clings to his arm and walks outside with him, smiling happily and casually thinking about how much she loves him. They walk down the block just a little ways to Regina's favourite Italian restaurant, that he made a point to memorize right from the get go. As they walk inside, the hostess recognizes Robin right away and and takes them both to a back room. They were the only two in it. She leads them to a table set up with a lit candle. He pulls her chair out for her, something he was dying to do, then motions her to it. "Milady?" He says softly with a smile.

Regina's cheeks get rosy again as she takes her seat and gets tucked in, then lays a napkin across her lap. "I can't believe you've done all this for me, it means absolutely everything" she could barely breathe around him, he made her so weak. He kisses her head before walking to the other side of the table to take his seat "I would do anything for you my love" he reaches across the table to take her soft hand. She squeezes his hand back and rubs her thumb across his knuckles. "You know I love you more than anything... and I mean it" she just stares at him in complete awe, she truly was utterly and irrevocably in love with him.

"I know, and I love you more than life itself" he brings her hand to his lips and brushes them gently over her knuckles ever so softly. He knew that he would never love another woman, he was madly and desperately in love with her. He made it his mission to see her treated like a queen every day, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

After a few moments a waitress comes to take their orders. Regina gives hers, then Robin. She also offers them wine, which Regina kindly declines. She was so proud to be having a baby with this kind and honest man sitting across from her, she wanted to tell everyone she met that she's having his baby. When the waitress leaves Regina brings Robins rough and callused warm hand to her lips and just covers it in gentle kisses. She wanted his lips, but his hand would do for now.

Robin however didn't find the hand kissing enough. He slowly leans across the table and lifts her chins and plants a soft and chaste kiss on her lips. He just couldn't help it. If he could kiss her forever he would not hesitate, she was so beyond beautiful he couldn't wrap his head around how someone like her, fell in love with him; a petty thief.

"Mmm what would you like to do when we get out of here?" She whispers against his lips, getting goosebumps from that kiss. She kisses him again then sits back down and and sips her wine substitute. "It's a surprise" Robin stays in a singsongy voice and smirks. He sips his wine substitute too as the waitress comes back with their meals. They both hum in awe at the smells and lick their lips. "Wow it looks delicious" Regina grins the gasps "oh pickles!" She exclaims and giggles in amusement as the waitress sets them in a little bowl to the side for her. Regina lived for pickles at the moment, and was typically a cranky mess without them. She thanks the waitress before she leaves then meets Robin's eyes. "I can't thank you enough for this night, it's been so amazing already, I love being with you, I'm not even sure how I lasted the last six months without you" she sighs.

Robin lights up "you're welcome for those pickles" he chuckles and gazes into her stunning eyes "I don't know how I made it without you either. Any time spend with you is just the best of my life" he kisses her knuckles then let's go to eat so they could get out of there. He was thrilled about finally asking her to marry him, this was going to be the best night of his entire life. He would finally get to make her Regina Locksley. His Regina Locksley. Forever. He just couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Regina eats slowly, savouring her delicious spaghetti, not noticing robins rush. She stabs her fork through a meatball and feeds it to him, or attempts to anyways. It hit him in the nose, leaving red sauce on him. Regina just giggles hysterically. "I'm sorry honey, you look like Rudolph!" She exclaims. Not something she would typically do, she was always so sophisticated and classy, but she didn't feel the need to be around Robin. He relaxed her more than anything.

He just laughs and wipes his nose off with a napkin. "It's quite alright" he grins and just plays along with her, reenacting lady and the tramp with her spaghetti. He smiles against her lips when he reaches them. She giggles and goes beet red, she found him so adorable and sweet she thought she'd explode. She quickly goes back to eating so they can go for that walk. Once they're finished, Robin pays for the meal and help his girl up and walks her outside.

"Thank you for dinner, your amazing I hope you know that" she kisses robins cheek and clings to his arm and as they walk slowly together. They walk by the pet store and stop and watch the little husky puppies playing in the window for a while. Robin could see in Regina's face that she wanted one. "Maybe one day we will get one" he smiles at her an watching them play and yip. They watch for a while then continue their walk that leads to the forest, the spot where Regina first kissed him. There were amazing memories there and they were about to make another. "Look familiar?" Robin smirks and turns Regina to face him.

"Of course, I'm so glad I did that, that night, if I hadn't my life never would have taken such an amazing turn" she smiles up at him. Even in heels she was shorter than him. She had no choice but to look up at him.

At that moment Robin gets down on his knee in front of her. It was finally the moment he'd been waiting for. "Regina, when I first met you, the first thing I thought was how gorgeous you were. You captivated me with your beauty, took my breath away and I hadn't even talked to you yet. When I did, I knew. I knew that one day I would have your heart, in more ways than one" he chuckles at the memory. "I was falling for you fast, even with your snappy one liners toward me. Just one of the many things I love about you. When you trusted me with your heart, and I let you down, I was broken. I thought I would lose you forever. But when you came back here to this very spot and kissed me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Regina you are my heart, my soul, my life, my world, my everything. Without you I could never go on. I promise to love you with everything I have for the rest of my life" he pulls out a tiny black box and opens it to reveal the special ring "Regina Mills, please, make me the happiest man on earth, and be my wife" he asks softly. Regina stares down at him with wide teary eyes and in utter disbelief as her bottom lip quivers "y-yes, oh my god yes" she squeaks and sobs right away, this caught her so off guard her heart was racing. But she's never been happier in her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too. She knew that now for sure, and make him as happy as he made her.

Robin stands up and gently slides the diamond ring on her finger and pulls her into a tight hug "I love you so much Regina" he whispers in her ear as tears form in his own eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

No One Loves You More Than Me Chapter 9

"I-I love you t-too," she sobs into his shoulder and hugs him even tighter and presses her face into his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old together and laugh at young whipper snappers from our rocking chairs. I just want to be with you forever," she cries.

"Then forever we shall have," he whispers and pulls back to kiss her with everything he has.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him harder and deeper than she ever has before. She couldn't believe it. She expected them to get married eventually, but when it's actually happening it feels like a dream to her. It was so surreal, and she could barely even stand on her own right now. He holds her in his arms, just keeping her there. He couldn't believe she had said yes. He finally gets to make her his wife, and he felt so happy and so blessed. He loved her so much it physically hurt, and he could never get enough of her love.

She finally pulls away at takes a look at the ring. "It's gorgeous," she whispers and sniffles. He even knew her taste. "God I love you," she murmurs.

"I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Locksley."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Locksley. I'm ecstatic. I can't believe you actually asked me tonight, I wasn't even sure how to respond." She chuckles and looks into his eyes again. She could stand there all night, doing just that.

"I had actually ordered the ring before I left Storybrooke. I was going to ask you six months ago," he says with a slight chuckle. He brings his hand up to her cheek and caresses it, gazing into her eyes and getting lost in them just as he always had.

That made her feel awful. He would've never gotten the chance if he were never brought back to her. "I'm so grateful and elated that you were given the opportunity to ask me. I've loved you for so long, and I'll never stop. I would say yes to you a million more times. I can't wait to be yours forever."

"Regina you've always been mine forever, I just can't wait to make it official. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. I will love you until my very last breath, and even after that. I can't wait to raise Coraline with you. We will be the perfect family." He smiles from ear to ear and continues to caress those ivory cheeks.

"Ah yes, Coraline. I still can't believe that I'm having a baby with you, with the one and only true love of my life, my other half, my everything. She really will be a product of true love," she whispers and hugs him so she can rest her head on his chest to listen to his heart.

He entangles his hand in her hair while the other arm wraps around her waist, He rests his chin on her head and smiles. "What do you think of Elizabeth for a middle name? I've been thinking of possibilities, and Elizabeth stands out to me."

"I think it's beautiful. It's a very powerful name, Coraline Elizabeth Locksley." She smiles softly to herself and closes her eyes as she nuzzles under his chin. Her teeth start to chatter from the cold, but she didn't mind.

He takes his jacket off almost immediately and wraps it around her. "It's getting nippy out here. Let's go home, shall we?" He asks as he rubs his hands up and down on her arms.

She nods and smiles as she wraps his jacket tighter around her. She loved the sound of him calling her place home now, just as it should be. She wanted to make him as comfortable as possible, and do nothing but make him happy there. She takes his hand and starts walking home with him.

As they are walking along, Robin chuckles softly. "I can't believe Henry kept it a secret for this long. He's a pretty incredible kid." And he truly meant that. Henry was the first to know that he was planning to propose, and he couldn't have been happier. He still remembered the day he told him. Henry gave him the biggest hug in the world and said 'thank you for making my mom happy.' He looks at Regina and smiles. "He thanked me for making you happy. He loves you so much."

"Really? He did? That's a bit of an understatement, you make me so much more than happy. He is an incredible kid though isn't he? I love him too, and I know he loves you too. He's just praying that one day you'll ask him if he wants to learn to shoot. He idolizes you," she says with a smile and winks up at him.

"Well then, I will most certainly teach him how to shoot," I say with an even wider smile. He couldn't wait to teach Henry all about the bow and arrow. By the time he'd be done with him, Henry would be a pro shooter. He bends down and kisses her head as they get closer to home. Home. That sounded absolutely amazing to him. He couldn't wait to spend forever with Regina in THEIR home.


	10. Chapter 10

No one loves you more than me chapter 10

Regina and Robin finally reach their front porch and right away she gives him the keys to do the honor of unlocking the front door for the first time instead of her. She wanted to watch him do it, she was a sucker for symbolic moments like that and she just couldn't pass it up, this one was going to make her the happiest. "Go on, lead me inside" she grins and gestures to the door.

Robin takes the keys and grins right back. He slides the key into the lock and turns, and pushes open the door to what he could finally refer to as his home too. When they get inside and close the door behind them, he gently grabs her face and kisses her with passion, pouring everything he had into that kiss, hoping he could even remotely express how much he loves her. In return she throws her arms around his neck and, kissing him back, returning the same amount of love and passion that he was giving to her. She wanted him to know how much she loved him too. She couldn't put it into words, but maybe she could put it into expression. Maybe she could show him how much she loved him rather than trying to simply tell him.

Robin hums in delight and pulls her as close as baby Coraline would allow, resting one hand on her back amd the other on thenbak of hwe neck. Regina moves her dainty hands from his neck while they stand there kissing and lets them roam the entirety of his body until she finds their resting place on his hips, slightly tucked into his jacket. She pulls back for a moment to smile at him then turns her head to kiss in the other direction. "Stop smiling I cant kiss you properly" Robin whispers softly, he was smiling himself as the hand he held on the small of her back slowly makes its way lower.

"Mmm I can't... I just cant" she murmur. She just loved him so much, and was ecstatic. She smirks a bit when she feels his hand creeping lower. Because of the dress, he back was exposed nearly to her tailbone, and she loved his hands on her bare skin . they were the only hands she ever wanted on her for the rest of her life.

"Thats alright because neither can I" he murmurs in between kisses. He pulls her unimaginably close. His minds was swimming, his heart was racing, his stomach was filled with butterflies. He knew that nothing else in the world ever has or ever could top this moment. It felt so right to be kissing her, their bodies so close you couldn't slip a piece of paper between them. It was so beautiful really, the relationship they had, and Robin never thiught he would ever be so lucky. Regina smiles and pulls away to take both of her lover's hands and brings him up to THEIR bedroom, where she resumes kissing him with all she had. If felt to her as if she had a lot of passion for him stored up. It was time to let it go. She was truly fascinated by their relationship too, shes never seen anything like it. Someday she wantedto see their story in a book like Henry's. It was worthy of it.

Once they get to their bedroom Robin hums in delight and continues to kiss her with everything he had. He could do it for days on end with no objections. Kissing her was his favorite sensation, apart from the production of Coraline of course. He smiles at the memory of the night in the vault, then he thinks about the page he found in his satchel. So this is what it's like, he thought. To finally have my hapoy ending, and to see his soon to be wife finally get hers. Regina moans slightly against his lips and lays down with him on the soft bed, where she just relaxes on him and doesn't let her lips leave his, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. She didn't think it would be possible to ever have this, someone made her first choice, she wasnt chosen and thought of last this time. She's never been this happy, not even with Daniel. Now that she finally was, it was her job, and she felt completely obligated to make sure he was just as happy as she was. She was going to love him forever like no one else ever had before.

Robin lays next to her and brings his hand to her cheek and caresses it as he deepens the kiss even more. His other hand rubbed up and down her back gently "I... love you... so... much" he breathes between kisses. "I love... you more... than I've ever loved anything" Regina breathes out in return then pulls away and suddenly gets serious. "I didn't know what proper love felt like until I met you" she looks deep in his eyes when she tells him that, she meant every word. Nothing else felt real to her comparedto what they have. She moves her leg out of the slit of her dress and rests it up on his hip. "I didn't know what living or loving was until I met you. Youre the best thing thats ever happened to me" robin replies in a whisper as his hand trails from her cheek to her thigh thats now rested on his hip. He caresses her smooth silky skin with his thumb and captures her lips again. Regina felt that that was mutual, now that she knew and loved him, she never wanted anybody else. She feels his soft grip on her thigh and her breathing gets heavier, how could just a simple touch do that to her so easily? Regina wasnt one to be easily turned on, she usually simply brushed off gestered like that, but not his. His touch exhilarated her.

Robin smirks noticing her change in breath, and kisses her harder, moaning softly from the feeling. The sounds coming from him makes regina moan in return, and squeeze his hips with both hands. She traces her tongue on his bottom lip. There were so many things washing through her mind right now she couldn't gather a single straight thought. His kisses, his proposal, them being alone together now, her heart raced at the thought of finally having everything she hoped for. Robin gladly parts his lips for her and moves his own tongue to hers, moaning as they collide and battle in each others mouths. He moves his hand a little higher up her thigh and squeezes gently. It had been way too long since hes touched her in this way, and god did he ever love it. It would only get better from here.

Reginas breath hitches when he squeezes her tender thigh, she'd only ever been touched in such a way, one other time, by him... in the vault. Memories from that night flood back to her, only making her love him more if that was even possible. Robin smiles down at her and gently pulls her on top of him, his hands roaming her back. One of his hands moves to her shoulder and slowly starts pushing the sleeve of her dress down "so gorgeous..." he breathes out. "It's just a shoulder" Regina laughs a bit and taps his narrow nose. She was only teasing. She goes back down to kiss him deeply, closing her eyes slowly and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Don't you know my love? Every part of you is gorgeous" he whispers, helping her with the buttons. She'd never know what the sound of her voice did to him, there was no description worthy of it. He couldn't be happier.

Regina smiles wide. She would never fully accept compliments like that from anyone else, but the look of pure unwavering love he was giving her made her believe him. He made her feel amazing, like a true queen. She gets his buttons undone and kisses his chest tenderly with her soft velvety lips. He moans softly and finds the zipper of her dress, slowly moving down and exposing more of her fair skin. He trails soft kisseson her shoulder, up to her neck, tracing her jawline, then finally finding her lips again. She slowly moves for him in every direction that gives him more room to place his soft sweet kisses. She pulls his arms out of his sleeves and tosses the shirt out of the way, the slowly rubs her soft delicate hands along his torso.

He slowly slides the rest of the dress off of her, taking his time, savoring every moment as he drags his fingers down her body while he removes it, leaving her just in her underwear. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered. Beneath her dress she had no bra, you'd see it with an open back. She looks dow at her belly, a bit embarrassed "I-im sorry, maybe this isn't a good idea, a big belly like this probably isn't one of your fetishes" she sighs.

He cups her cheeks with both hands and looks in her eyes. "Regina, belly or no belly, you are the most beautiful human being on the face of this earth. I love every single thing about you, especially your belly. You carry precious cargo in there" he smiles and caresses the bump. "Don't apologize for carrying our miracle and being gorgeous" he whispers and stares into her sparkly brown eyes lovingly, she could tell he was so genuine, just from that simple look. He loved everything about her. She was flawless.

She bites her lip softly and looks back and forth between his eyes, studying his soft expression. No one has ever said anything like thag to her before. He was teaching her a whole world of knew by treating her exactly how shes always deserved. He really was her everything, he wanted to be that. "Thank you..." she whispers and kisses him over and over. He tingles as she kisses him, her touch on him, his touch on her, they felt sparks.

Regina reaches between them and pops the botton of his pants open with one hand while the other hooks around his neck. She moves her leg back up to his hip and rolls herself on top of him the best she could. She had butterflies, this didnt feel the same as the first time, it felt far more magical. Perhaps it was because they were never supposed to see each other again, but now by some miracle they were both in their bed together. That made her realize that she really couldn't live without him now.

He smiles slightly and helps her slide his pants off. He wanted to love her. To love her like theres no tomorrow, and to show her that he couldn't live without her. She was his life, his air, his breath, everything he needed to live, was her. She slowly rocks her hips against him. Shes never wanted... no, needed someone as badly as she needed him. It was a very short list of things she needed to survive. Food, water, shelter, Robin. He was her necessity. Looking back, neither of them knew how they lasted six months apart.

Robin holds her thighs as she straddles him. He kisses her while thinking of her holding their baby girl, seeing her walk down the aisle to him, henry being and amazing big brother, these thoughts made his eyes water. She hooks her thumbs in his boxers waistband and slowly slides then down whike shes continues to kiss him. This all reminded her of their first time, or rather, like he was her first ever. It still felt like he was going to be her first now, even though she was clearly pregnant. Her head swims with familiar scents and and sensations, fireworks and swirls od vibrant and powerful emotions control all of her senses, he made her feel completely invincible. Robin moans when he feels himself against her. He wanted to make her feel complete, make her feel like shes never felt before, because thats exactly how she made him feel; full, complete, loved.

Whether he knew it or not, Regina already felt that way. As a matter of fact, she had since the first moment her lips crashed into his in the forest that night. She wanted him in every single way possible. Emotionally, physically, and she wanted to make him just as happy as he made her. She moves her hands to her own black lace panties, she was ready to get them off. Robin slowly removes her underwear for her and rests his hands on her butt, moving his lips down to her jawline, to her neck, peppering sweet kisses there. Regina slowly rolls them over so hes on top and they tangle their bare limbs together. His kisses were ecstacy as he showered her with them, and his hands on her... oh god his hands... they were enough to make her moan all on their own. His kisses start to travel down her neck, then collar bone, chest, her breasts, then down to her stomach. He wanted to treasure every inch of her. Regina could feel the love in the tender kisses on her belly reaching the baby, she was just so active when daddy was around, it was like she could literally feel her happiness. She unravels from his kisses and rakes her fingers through his hair.

Robin positions himself between her legs and hovers over top of her, then looks in her eyes as if asking permission before he takes her like he so desperately wanted to. He places a passionate and heated kiss while he waited for her response. She pulls away and looks up to him and slowly nods before resuming the kiss. She slowly parts her legs for him and digs her heels into the mattress as her hands roam his soft toned back, it felt like silk in her hands and it flexed every time he never wanted to let go, she's never felt better than this, his scent, his sound, his touch, she must've strayed into a dream. That had to be it. Robin doesn't dare let her lips leave his as he slowly pushes himself inside her, moaning into her mouth. He thought that there was no better feeling that he kisses, but feeling himself inside her... that last thought flew out the window. Her breath hitches and her eyes screw shut. She nearly forgot when this experience was like, feeling him move inside her just made her old memory of what it was like a total blur of inaccuracy. This was far better than she could ever have the capacity to remember. She disregards everything she thought she remembered about this, and starts over with these new thoughts and sensations. This was the greatest thing she had the privilege of experiencing.

He starts to move at a steady pace, sucking her pulse as he keeps a firm grip on her hips. He had nearly forgotten how good she felt. He remembered it being amazing, but this was unworldly. He was in a whole new universe, on a high that he never wanted to come down from. She moans softly beneath him and holds the small of his back as his hips move in gentle thrusts, like a smooth wave rolling over her. The feeling of his motions getting stronger and his skin against hers was indescribable. Iy was just heaven. There were no other words. Had she died? Is this what it felt like after? Not even the first time felt like this. It had to be their reunion that made it so unforgettable. Robin came so close to being oushed over the edge when he hears that moan. The things she did to him. It makes him go deeper, and increase the pace a little as he pours his heart into this for her. She moans again in her raspy sultry voice, he hits a certain spot inside her that makes her unravel, she couldn't comprehend thoughts anymore. She parts her legs farther for him. She was in a whole other world, and even while pregnant their bodies still fit together like a puzzle. They move their hips rhythmically together, and neither could think straight. Robin moans low and deep when

Reginas walls clench around him, he knew she was getting close. He goes deeper yet, being careful not to hurt her, and makes sure he hits her good spot with every thrust. He wanted to make her feel as good as he was feeling right now. Reginas back arches and her heels dig harder in the mattress, dear lord did he ever know what she liked, she continues clenching around him as he works in and out of her effortlessly due to the slickness, the moaning in her ears was making her wetter than she already was. She starts to pant, nothing coukd satisfy her quite like him, she was so close. Only a few more thrusts. She cries out so he can hear how good he feels. He voice makes him go harder, he presses his sweat slicked body against hers and captures her lips again in a passionate kiss as he moans her name. They were both teetering on the edge.

Regina grunts in his mouth at the increase in pace and combination of the kiss. She really just didnt want to stop, she wanted to test her stamina. Robin pumps even faster, his heart was racing. He knew she was feeling good, and it was all because of him. She writhes beneath him and digs her nails into his back, leaving red welted love marks. She was just as thrilled and eager as he was. She urges him faster,and starts writhing beneath him while they moan each others names, their voices weak with pleasure. Robin kisses and sucks on her neck while he moves then moves his lips right up to her ear "let go for me, my love" he utters softly, somehow being heard above her screams. They were both going to release at the same time. Her whimpery moans get faster and louder when she hears that soft husky accent, her hips buck and her chest heaves, she screams yes, amongst various curses, then finally releases hard.

The second she bucks her hips he let's go too, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The feeling of them both lettint go together had to be the best feeling out there. He keeps his pace, allowing them to ride out their orgasms as long as possible before finally slowing down. His breathing was labored, and his voice was hoarse. Hes finally starts to slow his pace as his eyes water. He caresses her cheek with one hand as he kisses her deeply.

She leaks out heavily and her pleasured cries soften to slow, long, drawn out quiet moans against his lips. "I... love...you" she pants softly in a deepened scratchy voice. She meant it. More than anything in the world. Robin looks into her eyes with his teary ones and smiles wide "I love you too" he whispers. Once hes emptied himself he gently pulls out of her but doesnt move off of her. he gazes in her eyes lovingly "I missed you so incredibly much" he bites his lip. That was all he could say. He couldn't string together enough words to describe how much he truly missed her. Being there with her, and fully being there, made him want to cry. There was nothing else in the world that he wanted more than her.


	11. Chapter 11

No one loves you more than me chapter 11

 **Thank you all for reading so far! Please review if you would like for us to continue the story! It's getting good! Thank you everyone! 3**

"I missed you too my sweetheart, more than anything. You truly are my reason to live," she whispers and presses their foreheads together to kiss him softly. The pulse between her legs lingers as she trails kisses on his face gently, and she was certain that there was no one on this earth she loved more than him.

He continues to place passionate and loving kisses on her lips when he feels a single tear escape his eye. He tries to hold it back, but there was no point. He didn't want to hold back how much he loved her, and how much he missed her, so slowly his tears begin to fall. At some point his other hand made it to her other cheek, so he was gently holding her face; a face that fit perfectly in the palms of his hands, a face that he could never get over, a face that takes his breath away every time he looks at it, and a face that he loves and will love forever.

She stares up into those ocean eyes of his and wipes away his tears with her thumbs. She gently caresses his cheek and kisses him again before rolling them over so they're facing each other on their sides.

"You're remarkable. You're more than I could ever imagine," she whispers, barely even audible.

His arm finds its usual place around her waist and he pulls her closer. He smiles softly and looks back and forth between her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He says as he presses their noses together like an eskimo kiss.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispers and giggles softly.

"God I love you so much." He chuckles and kisses her forehead, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"And I love you." She smiles softly and stares at him, nearly going crosseyed since their noses were touching. Her arms find his waist too, and she presses her belly against him and smiles when Coraline kicks. She knew daddy was here.

He smiles and places his hand on her belly. "That's right Coraline, daddy's here," he whispers softly. "Just three more months my little angel."

Regina sniffles and tears pool in her eyes. She was so excited to meet their baby, and even more excited knowing Robin would get to meet her too. Three whole months couldn't go by fast enough.

"Thank you my love, for saving me. For finding me in that cabin, for bringing me home where I belong, for saying yes to marrying me, for carrying our baby, for loving me, for not forgetting about me during those terrible six months, for everything. I will forever be thankful for you," He says as he sniffles as well.

"Six months….it would take more than death to forget about you, and I would say yes a million more times. There's no other place for you in this world other than right here, in our home with me. It's where you belong, and where I belong. There's no one else's baby I could fathom carrying; only with my true love. There's no one that loves you more than I do," she whispers and kisses his nose lightly.

"Do you remember when you saved Roland from that flying monkey? When I saw you pick him up and put yourself in harms way for him, I started picturing what it would be like to be a family. And now that we are one, I couldn't be happier. I just wish I could remember where my Roland is. No one on this earth loves you more than I Regina, and he loves you too. He asked about you all the time in New York. When will we get to see Gina daddy? Can we go get ice cream with Gina? It broke my heart and I wanted to say yes, I wanted to pack up a car and bring him back to you, but I knew I couldn't, and that broke me."

She sighs and tears up again, this time tears flow freely down her cheek. She loved that little dimpled boy as if he was hers. "We're going to get him back my sweetheart, we're going to bring your little boy back, and he's going to have a family here with us, I promise." She sniffles and kisses his forehead, sealing her promise. She was going to do everything she could to get Roland back.

He wipes her tears away and nods. He knew they'd find a way to get him back. He couldn't find the words to say, so he just layed there, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispers and closes her eyes. She knew they would get him back, and she was excited to see him. She slowly starts to drift off. "I love you too," he whispers against her hair. He pulls the covers over and on them and snuggles close to her. He places soft kisses on her head before giving in to the exhaustion, and falling asleep with her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

No one loves you more than me chapter 12

Regina falls asleep in robins arms right away, feeling safe and secure like she always does bundled up with him in those arms if his, she smiles softly amd nestles so deep shes nearly out of sight. Her ear presses against his chest while she lays there and is slowly lulked to sleep by the soft lubb dubb of his heart beating for her.

Through the night robin sleeps peacefully. These passed two nights had been pure bliss, sleeping with his love in his arms is what made him feel at home in the world. The next morning he wakes up with a smile on his face, feeling her agains him, he gently slides out out from under her grasp being careful not to wake her. He wanted to make her breakfast like he never got the chance to six months ago when she declined. He sneaks downstairs and finds henry awake amd sitting on the couch watching tv. "Good morning henry" robin says in that husky accent, raspy from just waking up. " Would you like to help with breakfast?" He smirks. Henry gets up right away and nods and follows robin into the kitchen. As they start cooking up a storm robin looks over to henry and smiles "so, how would you like to learn a bit of archery?" he chuckles, remembering what regina told him. "Really?! You'll teach me?!" He exclaims, his reaction exactly as robin predicted. "Of course I will, that is if your mother will allow it" he chuckles softly and rustles his hair before putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

Regina wakes up and feels around the bed for robin, then sigh and opens her eyes and stretches when she doesmt feel him there. Her mouths waters when the smell of pancakes hits her and she smiles. She gets out of bed and gets ready in the bathroom then pulls a long grey maternity dress over her head then looks in the mirror once more before going downstairs. A wide grin stretches across her face when she sees him making breakfast with her son.

The moment robin sees her coming to the kitchen he goes to her and and places a quick but sweet kiss on her lips "good morning beautiful, I hope you're in the mood for pancakes, henry is a fine chef" he says and smiles ear to ear, his bright blue orbs sparkling while he looks at her.

Regina grins and follows him into the kitchen "mmm I would looove some pancakes" she sighs happily as her tummy grumbles. "Thank you for breakfast my sweet boys" she kisses both henry and robin on the head, but lingers robins kiss for a while longer. "You're more than welcome, my love" robin smiles as he gets plates down and makes hers up ans sets it on the table follwoed by henrys then his.

They all take their seats and start eating, Regina the fastest, she was starving, but that was pretty common because of the baby. "Mm delicious, and im glad youre settling in here so nicely" she says to robin, he was really good at making himself at home. "Indeed I am, and im glad you like them" he reaches and take s her hand and looks between her and henry, who soon speaks up. "Well, im glad you two made up, your yelling last night was worrying me" henry looks back and forth between them and slides regina the pickle jar they set out. Robins eyes wander up to regina and he laughs when he sees her beet red face. "Yes well, your mother has quite the temper" he smirks. Regina looks up and narrows her eyes "and dont you test your limits Mr. Locksley" she jabs him in the chest with her finger then shoves a strawberry in her mouth. He raises his hands up defensively and laughs turning back to his plate. He just loved her so much, she had no idea. The things she did like that were so adorable and he couldn't ever get over them. He just couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

She nudges robin playfully with her shoulder then turns to henry. "So henry, you're quite the secret keeper arent you? Im surprised you stayed quiet for so long" she smirks and raises a brow st him. He only laughs and shrugs, knowing shes reffering to the rock on her finger. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, even after robin left because if I told you what he planned to do i was scared it would hurt you even more. But I knew he'd be back, and I knew you'd get your happy ending" he smiles amd looks at both of them. Robin smiles back at him "and I cant wait to be officially part of this family and give your mum exactly that" he smiles. Regina smiles at both of her boys. She couldnt wait to be have such a perfect family. She leans over and gives robin a sweet syrupy kiss "I cant wait to be a perfect family, when we get roland back and I finally have Coraline, everything will be perfect" her boys nod in agreement. Robin simply couldnt wait to meet his baby, and see his roland again, he rubs his thumb over Reginas hand and kisses it gently. They really were the perfect family.

"I bet roland is going to be so thrilled about Coraline, just like henry was. I think he made an even bigger deal about it than I did, emma too" regina chuckles and shakes her head. "We were going to find you y'know" her tone suddenly changes as she looks over at robin. "You were?" He asks with a raised brow. She didnt know, but robin used to drive to right around where the town line was. He would go there and stare at a picture of her he kept in his wallet, and just sit and think about what it would be like to hold her again, to kiss her again. He had fantasized about her coming to find him, he just never thought it'd actually happen.

"I had everything packed up, the day after I found you actually, was the day I planned on getting out of here to go look for you. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed you, and I wanted you to get the chance to meet your baby, its a bloddy miracle I found you" she sighs, sounding a bit like him in her last sentence. He certainly rubbed off on her. As she was telling him all this, he couldn't stop his eyes from watering. The thought of her and henry coming to New York to find him...he smiles wide at her last sentence, she really did sound like him. "But if you came, we couldn't have gotten back in could we?" He furrows his brow. "That wouldn't matter to me, all I wanted to do was find you, and be with you, no matter where I am as long as I'm with you, I'm home" she says softly and squeezes his hand. Robin was touched deeply by that, a tear slips down his cheek as he caresses her smooth face with his thumb and pulls her over for a long, soft and loving kiss that gave her butterflies. He rests his forehead against hers and looksin her eyes "I love you" he utters and smiles softly. "And I love you" she whispers in a small delicate voice "more than anything" she kisses him again and moves to his lap. Henry gets up amd takes all the dishes to the kitchen so they can be alone in the dining room. Once he leaves the room Robin looks to regina and smiles "I want henry to be my best man" he whispers. He was already picturing their wedding, the groomsmen, the bridesmaid, the maid of honour, roland as their little ring bearer, he couldn't wait.

Regina raises her eyebrows "really? Not even little John?" She smiles wide qith those pearly teeth "Oh robin he'll be thrilled!" She exclaims in a whisper. "Little john will be one of the groomsmen, but henry is the most important little man in my life besides roland, who I'd like to be the ring bearer" he smiles and kisses her again, he couldn't help himself. "I want to have the wedding after coraline is born, just imagine, auntie Emma carrying or little flower girl down the aisle, it will be the sweetest thing." She smiles down at her ring, it was stunning. Robin nods "it will be adorable and emma will love to do that" his eyes wander to the ring too "it looks amazing on you by the way, it suits you" he kisses her left hand again. She smiles. She thought so too, he did an amazing job of choosing the right one, she never wanted to take it off. "it even fits perfectly, only you would know the size of my finger" she laughs. "Remember when you caught henry in your jewelry box looking through your rings? Yeah sorry about that" he laughs at the memory of her telling him about it.

Regina gasps lightly and swats his arm "you little sneak! I wouldn't have given him so much trouble if I had only known!" She exclaims. "Don't worry I apologized to him for it" he laughs as henry walks back into the room. "Im sorry henry!" Regina blurts out.

He just looks at her confused. She chuckles and looks back at robin and kisses his nose. "I gotta go to work today okay? I'll be back at 4, maybe get your stuff from camp then move it here?" She suggests. She hated that she had to leave him, even if it was only for a few hours. "Absolutely" he smiles and kisses her "have a good day at work my love, I love you" he hated letting her go, and if she wasn't the mayor he'd make her stay. "why don't we invite some people over tonight? We can share the news with everyone" he smiles. But regina wasnt the type to share that kind of thing right away, she wanted to keep their engagement between them just for a little bit longer. "Soon enough sweetie, just not tonight" she says softly and taps his nose then gets up off his lap, then goes with henry to the front door since he had school. She bends over and slips ber tall black heels on to give her height then waits for henry to get his shoes on too.

He grabs his backpack the waits for his mom while robin comes to give her a kiss goodbye, then gives henry a hug goodbye and tells him that he'll be there to pick him up from the bus stop. Before they leave robin flashes regina a goofy grin "love you, beautiful" he winks. She smiles back at him, just dreading leaving now. "are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself? Why don't you come visit me at lunch?" She furows her brow. Leaving was harder than she thought. He comes over and gives her a comforting tender kiss "of course ill come by, ill bring you something from granny's, and I promise I'll be fine" he nods then rubs her big belly and kneels down in front of her and peoperd gentle kisses on it. "Be a good girl for mommy, daddy will miss you" he whispers softly and kissed her belly again. Reginas heart melts when she feels baby moving. "She loves you already" she whispers and brushes his hair back. "And I love her" he stands back up and and kisses her once more "now get to work, Storybrooke needs you" he says with a soft chuckle, and with that she leaves with Henry. She waits for the bus with him, kisses him goodbye, then goes to her office at the hall and settkes down for a long day at work, made even longer now that she's seperated from her boys


	13. Chapter 13

No One Loves You More Than Me Chapter 13

As soon as Regina leaves, Robin makes his way to his camp, packing up everything he had there and making a couple of trips back and forth to his new home. He was smiling the whole time; he was moving in with and marrying the love of his life, and he couldn't have been happier. His men didn't even know he was back in Storybrooke, so when he arrived at his camp the first time they had a great reunion, telling each other stories from the past six months. He told them about how excited he was about having a baby girl, keeping the marriage a secret because it was Regina's wish to wait a while before they tell anyone. After the last trip home, he looks at the clock at it's noon. He smiles as he remembers telling Regina that he would be bringing granny's takeout for lunch. He missed her, and it had only been a couple of hours.

Regina had been making lots of phone calls that morning, and after a long and heated argument about permission, she hangs up and throws her phone off her desk then slams her head down on it and groans loudly. She really just wanted him right now.

Robin walks to granny's and orders her favorite meal, only to find himself engulfed in more hugs from people who didn't know he was back. He finally makes it to the Town Hall at 12:30. He walks into her office with a bag and two cups and smiles when he looks at her.

"Good afternoon my love. Hard day?"

He could tell she was tense, so he sits the bag and drinks down on her desk and walks behind her to rub her shoulders.

"Ugh, the worst. They can't give me consent for this clean up just because it overlaps with the stupid parade. I'm soooo glad that we have our priorites straight, and they won't let me do it after either." She groans miserably, but she was so glad that he was there, because she really needed him.

He leans down and places a soft kiss on her head. "Hey, everything will work out the way its supposed to. Why don't you take a break and eat and talk to me?" He asks softly and kisses her head again before walking back around and sitting across from her.

"That would be amazing." She sighs and leans back in her chair and places her hands on her belly. "How did moving in go?" She asks with a smile.

"It was great! I had a good reunion with my men, and they helped me move all of my things in. They send their congratulations on the baby." He smiles and takes her food out of the bag and places it in front of her. "Your favorite," he says as he waves his hand over it.

"Thank you so much my sweetheart, I needed this." She sighs happily and opens the container and grabs a fork. "I'm glad you got to see your men, I can imagine their excitement," she says with a soft chuckle.

"You're welcome my love, and don't think I'd ever forget these," he says as he pulls out a container from home that had pickles in it. She gasps softly and her eyes go big.

"Thank youuuuuu!" Her smile turns huge when she sees the variety of pickles in the container. She eats a Gerhkin pickle with her noodles and offers him one.

"No thank you, I think I'll stick to my burger and fries." He laughs and takes a bite of his burger. It had been six months since he had had a granny's burger, and boy was it amazing. His eyes roll back and he hums in delight. She laughs. "Good huh?" She has another bite of noodles and scrolls through her phone, showing him pictures of wedding themes that she found. She wanted black and red accent colors.

"Mmm very good," he murmurs. "I love those colors, they will look great." He smiles widely. He could tell she was excited, and that only made him even more excited.

She chuckles at him eating his burger. She just found it so cute it made her absolutely crazy. "I'm glad you like them. Once Coraline is out of me and I get in shape again I was going to see if I could fit into my mothers dress. Would that be a good idea?" She raises her eyebrows and continues eating.

Once he finishes he wipes his mouth with his napkin and throws his container away. "I think that would be a wonderful idea. She would be thrilled." He smiles and reaches across the table to take her hand and squeezes it.

"Yes she would." She chuckles and kisses his hand then throws her things away too and fixes her lipstick. She was so excited to marry him she could hardly handle it, and even before that they would have their baby. Everything was just perfect.

Before she sits back down he gently grabs her arm to face her towards him and kisses her. "Sorry my love, I just couldn't wait any longer to do that," he says with a soft laugh as he looks into her eyes. She just smiles and kisses him again.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that," she whispers as she wraps her arms around him and starts kissing him slowly and deeply. It had only been a few hours since she'd seen him last, but it felt like six months again. She was learning quickly that it was getting harder to stay away from him. He softly hums against her lips and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Mmm I love you, but before we get too wrapped up I have another phone call to make," she whispers and places a hand on his chest to gently move herself from his arms. "Only three more hours and I'll be home." She says and smiles up at him.

"I love you too. I guess I'll go home and start unpacking," he says with a smile. He leans in and kisses her one last time before letting her go. "Three hours seems like an eternity. Have a good rest of the day at work. I'll see you at home my love." He looks into her eyes before turning towards the door. She smiles after him with a hand placed on her belly. "See you at home!" She calls and bites her lip. That sounded perfect. She's always wanted to say that to him and now she finally could. When he leaves, she forces herself to get back to work so maybe she could get off earlier to go home to him. She couldn't get him off her mind for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

No one loves you more than me chapter 14

When 3 o'clock comes around Robin grabs the house key and goes outside, locking the door behind him. He was going to pick up Henry from the bus stop. The first time he would ever do it, and he was so excited. He gets to the bus stop and as soon as henry sees him he runs to give robin a hug. How could life get any better? Robin thinks to himself. They only way it would be better was if they had Roland there with them, but Robin knew they woukd get him back. He takes henry home and they decide to make dinner so that it will be ready for when Regina gets home.

"So, when will you teach me to shoot?" Henry asks eagerly, there was no better instructor than the infamous Robin Hood, he was so excited to learn. He boils peas and takes out chicken to give to Robin, who lays it on a pan. "Well, we could start tomorrow if you'd like?" Robin felt honored to be asked by his soon to be stepson to teach him how to shoot. They already had such an amazing bond. Robin seasons the chicken and puts it in the oven.

Meanwhile Regina was packing up in her office and getting ready to come home, making sure everything is locked up as usual then heading out to her car and starting it up. She was dreading making dinner, but would be so happy when she finds out she doesnt even have to.

"Can we go after supper? Im positive mom wont mind, pleeaase?" Henry begs, practically on his knees. "Only if your mother allows, then yes I'll take you" Robin grins and ruffles his hair before going to mash the potatoes "think your mom will want some pickles?" He raises his eyebrows then notices the funny look from henry. "Never mind forget I asked that" he laughs and gets them from the fridge and sets them on the table.

Regina finally pulls into the driveway and gets herself organized in the car before coming out and waddling her way up to the house. When she gets inside she immediately kicks her shoes off and sighs with relief. "Honey I'm home! You here?" She calls out and goes by the hallway mirror and fixes herself up and smiles at her ever growing baby bump. "Well baby, lets go find daddy" she smiles and waddles passed the mirror and further inside.

Robin takes the chicken out of the oven just in time and smiles over at henry. "Mom we're in here!" He calls from the kitchen. Robin goes ahead and makes her plate and sets it ag her spot at the table and henry sets down a glass of apple juice for her since he knows thats what shes been craving lately. Regina comes into the kitchen and gasps happily when she sees her boys workimg hard in the kitchen to make supper for her and now making up their own plates. "you made dinner!? Thank you! Do you even know how amazing you are!?" She exclaims and goes and attacks robins face with kisses all over while thanking him profusely. "So I've been told" he chuckles and hugs her. "Welcome home my love" he whispers and places a soft kiss on her lips. Henry runs over to her and nearly tackles regina down with a big hug."welcome home mom!" He says happily.

Regina laughs, he had never really done that before."Well thank you, I missed you guys today. Work felt like forever... and baby's been giving mommy a hard time haven't you." She looks down and pats her belly. She had been feeling sick ever since robin left after visiting her at work. She was just so happy to be home now. "She just missed her daddy and bubby" robin says softly as he rubs her round belly. Henry pulks out her chair at the table for her and robin smiles. "Here, have a seat, and have some supper okay? Youll feel better" he tucks her in when she sits, then sits next to her while henry sits across from them.

"Mmm it looks delicious. Breakfast AND supper? Don't let me getto used to this or I may never make another meal" she chuckles and kisses robins cheek as a thank you and starts eating. She was starving for sure. Henry slides her the pickles and starts eating too along with robin. He was so happy to have her home, it had been a long day without least for an hour he had henry with him. "I wouldn't mind cooking every meal for you my love" he flashes a smile at her.

"Oh but I love cooking for you too, maybe dinner can be a team thing" she chuckles and fishes a pickle out of the jar but yelps and quickly pulls away, dropping it. "ow!" She exclaims, making henry jump. Robin quickly looks at her. "My love? What is it? Are you okay?" He asks concerned and takes the hand that apparently hurt. "I have a paper cut" she pouts, probably from violently flipping through her paper work. Today was not her day, achy back, sore feet, miserable baby, cranky phone calls, she was so glad that tomorrow was saturday. "awe, let me get you a bandaid" he says softly and gets up from the table to go find one. He goes and looks through the medicine cabinet in their bathroom and comes back with one. He sits at the table and take her dainty hand and covers the tiny cut with the bandaid and before giving her hand back, she places a little kiss on her finger and smiles. "There. All better?" he says softly. Regina was just exploding inside now. That was the single sweetest thing she'd ever seen. "yes, thank you" she says softly with rosy cheeks. She couldn't put it into words just how much she loved him, he was complete perfection in her eyes. Once they're all finsihed Robin takes their plates to the sink and washes them. He couldn't wait to have family dinners like this every night, and they would only get better when coraline and roland were with them. Regina goes to the kitchen to at least help with dishes since he cooked, getting all the small ones into the dishwasher and drying and putting away, she was having fun surprisingly enough, just washing dishes with her fiancé. It felt like just real family time. When they're finsihed Robin turns to her and pulls her closer by the hips. "How does a hot bath and a foot rub sound? You've had a hard day, so you deserve it" he murmurs between peppering soft kisses along her cheeks. "No honey, I couldn't ask you to do that, Mm a hot bath, if you join me, is more than enough for me" she smiles. There was nothing she adored more than his cheek kisses, and his whiskers tickling her smooth ivory skin almost always made her giggle.

"Regina... I want to make up for the six months of swollen feet that I missed. I dont want to miss another single thing of your pregnancy whether it be your odd cravings, your swollen and achy feet, your aching back, or your morning sickness. I want to be there for you, and I will be there for you, for everything, because I love you so much." He moves his hand to his cheek and caresses it "... and a bath sounds wonderful" he whispers and smiles wide while his sparkly eyes lock with hers.

She smiles. The first part of what he said broke her heart, but the second part fixed it right up again. She was so grateful that he was so eager to participate in her pregnancy. She thought herself so incredibly lucky to have him, he made her so beyond happy. "I love you too" she whispers and pecks his lips gently a few times. "I'll go start the water" she nods then waddles her way up the stairs to their master bathroom to fill the tub. They had never bathed together like this before, and she couldn't wait. Robin smiles to himself then finsihes off what was left of cleaning the kitchen before making his way up to their bathroom. As he walks in he smiles seeing her running the water and bites his lip while smiling wider. She was just so gorgeous, even when she wasnt trying. He found himself questioning a lot how he ever got so lucky. She tests the water on her wrist then looks over her shoulder when she hears him come in. "hey sweetheart, its almost ready. I'll go get our towels" she smiles and goes down the hall to get her regular fluffy towel, and now one designated for Robin. She comes back and sets the towels on the edge of the big bathtub, complete with jets. After all she was the queen. "This is going to be lovely" robin says with a sigh of content. He wasnt excited about the bath per say, but he was ecstatic about having it with who as far as he was concerned his wife. Regina finishes off the bath with bubbles then slowly slips her dress off and lets it pile in a heap around her ankles. She tests the water one more time then turns it off and removes the last of her clothing then first dips a toe carefully before stepping in and slowly sinking down into the hot water. Robin watches her while peeling off each layer of his own clothing and getting into the tub with her, getting in behind her so she sits between his legs and rests up against his chest. It was only a bath, but it was so much more than that now that he was with her. Everything they did together had meaning now, and he had never been more happy than he is now, soaking in the hot soapy water with his stunning and pregnant fiancé.


	15. Chapter 15

No one loves you more than me chapter 15

Robin wraps his arms around Regina and places his hands on her tummy, and the instant he does, Coraline kicks as if she knows it's him. He can't help but smile and kiss the top of Regina's head. She smiles wide and giggles. "I bet she just can't wait to get out of there and have you hold her," she says softly and leans back to kiss his lips. "You know I don't even have words to describe how much I love you, and to be having your baby is just…it's amazing. It's the most amazing feeling ever." She smiles and his hand makes its way to her cheek to caress it.

"I can agree with you on that. I don't think I'll ever be able to find enough words to express how much I love you. When I fell in love with you, I learned what it was like to have my heart outside of my body. When you were gone, I was an empty shell, but when we were and are together, I'm complete. I can't wait to marry you. I love you more than life," he says softly before placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmm and you are my life. You're everything right in the world and I just can't believe I'm really here in your arms right now. Everything just feels like a dream. You're too good to be true and I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I hope our baby girl is just as perfect is you are."

"I'm so lucky that you and Henry found me in that cabin. I still have no idea who put me there or why, but I'm glad they did because they led me back to you without even knowing it."

"I was just thinking that. If they hadn't, you could've died down there or worse, but I'm so lucky we found you when we did. I don't want to imagine life if it's not with you. I always thought that somehow we'd be together again, I just wasn't sure how. No one can keep me from you."

"I always thought that too. I always kept hope," he pauses and chuckles. "Uh oh, I'm starting to sound like Mary Margaret, but it's true. I always had hope that somehow someway I would get back to you."

"Well your hope speeches are certainly less aggravating if it makes you feel better," she giggles and taps his nose. "I knew you would get back to me too, but being away from you for half a year still hurt. That's a long time." She sighs and lays back on him.

"It was a long time, far too long. But we are together now and that's all that matters." He smiles and places a soft kiss on her temple and rests his head on hers. To him this was perfect; it was all he ever dreamed of and more, and he couldn't get enough. She smiles and closes her eyes, slowly running her fingertips over the water and playing with the drops that landed on his arms. She was having more fun than what would be considered normal, but she was happy about it. He sits up a little straighter and moves his hands to her shoulders to start massaging them. She was tense, so he wanted to help her relax, and as he does so he places sweet kisses along her neck and jawline.

"Mmm that feels so good…." She moans and leans her head back a bit more. He continues to massage at a slow and steady pace as he peppers kisses all over her. Did they ever have to get out of this tub? Because neither of them really wanted to. They could stay like this for days. She keeps that smile on her face and places her hand on his thigh to rub it while he massages.

"Feeling better my love?" He whispers softly in her ear.

"Hmm?" She asks. She was so distracted by his hands that she couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to her. She was enjoying this so much. He chuckles softly and kisses her on the cheek.

"I asked if you were feeling better, but I think you just answered that."

"Yes I'm feeling so much better. Thank you so much for everything today, you're just an absolute treasure."

She moans again and keeps her eyes closed as she leans back on him. "You're welcome my love. Anything for you."

"Mm I love you," she murmurs and relaxes up against him. She continues to rub his thigh, and it was really the first time she had fully noticed his muscles. She was impressed, and she smiles to herself a bit. He moves his hands up and down her arms slowly, lazily tracing them with his fingertips.

"I love you too, my gorgeous fiancé."

She smiles wide. Fiance. Then she would soon upgrade to wife. She couldn't wait to hear him call her that, it was going to be the greatest sound she's ever heard. He hooks one finger under her chin so she's looking at him, and he places a loving kiss on her lips. He couldn't wait to call him his wife either.

"You know what sounds really good right now? Husband." She smiles. That world tingled on her tongue since he was the one about to claim that status.

"It does have a nice ring to it," he murmurs against her lips. She smiles and turns around so she can look at him properly. "And when Coraline is born, we get to introduce her to others as our daughter, our baby girl. That's going to feel amazing too. This family is going to be just perfect, even more so than what it already is."

"Our baby girl," He says with a smile. "I can't wait to see her and to meet her, and to tell her how much I love her, though I think she already knows." He chuckles softly and rests one hand on her tummy and gazes into her eyes. Coraline kicks against his hand, and it makes Regina beam with happiness. She was just so restless when daddy was around, and his touch not only did things to Cora, but to her too. She would never get tired of his touch, nor the goosebumps it gave her. He smiles widely when she kicks against him. He truly couldn't wait to meet his perfect baby girl.


	16. Chapter 16

No one loves you more than me chapter 16

Robin smiles wide when he feels his baby kick, then he presses his lips against Reginas for another passionate kiss. He hums against her lips and cups her cheeks with both hands and strokes them with his thumbs. Regina only smiles and pushes deeper into the kiss and presses up against him as far as she could. Her hands gently roam his soft skin and she traces her nails gently on him. She loved him so much she couldn't even wrap her head around it. How could it be possible to have so much love for one person, her heart barely had the capacity. The way she felt about him, just so deeply in love, it was indescribable.

Robin positions himself to make it easier to kiss her properly as he traces her bottom lip with her tongue. His hands go down her smooth back, covered in water drops, keeping her in place on him. He didn't believe it was possible to love someone so much it physically hurt, but it was the best kind of pain, he never wanted to feel anything besides the love they had for each other, and for his family.

Regina drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses her firmly but passionately, she was so grateful to have someone like him, she only wished he knew the full extent of exactly how much she loved him. It was impossible to try and explain to even herself, let alone him, so instead of words she wanted to show him how much she loved him from now on. Robin lets out a soft moan when she deepens the kiss, then does the same. His moan. Oh dear god his moans. What went from innocently and passionately showing her love through kissing him, turned into a much stronger desire to take him physically. That low, husky accent of his, it did things to her that nothing else could.

Robin pushes himself as close to her as he could as he kisses her slowly. She thought his voice did things to her, but what Reginas smooth, low, sultry voice, sounding of silk and sandpaper at the same time, that subtle low rasp in her whispers to him, that never once failed to give him goosebumps... when he heard that voice moan, he was close to spilling into the bathtub already.  
Regina slowly pushes him back against the wall of the tub and leans forward on him. She moans deeply into his gaping mouth as her tongue explores the inside of it and her hands grip at his soft, damp flesh. She could read the dictionary cover to cover and still never find a word suited for what she was feeling.

He keeps on kissing her just the way she likes it, pushing his tongue against hers and raking the roof of her mouth with it slowly. What started as sweet and innocent kisses, was quickly shifted into something immensely packed with the undeniable presence of desire, need, want, lust... Robin knew that he needed her, he needed her to live, function, breathe, she was his air.

Regina moans louder when his hands explore every dip and groove of her smooth silky body. He squeezes, claws, just simply touches, and she was certain that nothing felt better than his rough, callused hands exploring every inch of her. He could love her on so many levels, sweet and innocently, playfully teasing her, and now this lustful side too. No matter what side he gave her, she loved each of them so deeply, with every ounce of her being.  
He moves his lips down her jawline and to her neck, and he starts to gently nibble as his hands stop moving at her back to move her up closer. "So beautiful..." he murmurs against her skin, giving her chills.

Oh god, she could feel him beneath her. That in addition to his perfect set of teeth pinching and pulling gently at her skin, this was enough to nearly make her faint. She was overwhelmed by him, but there was nothing else shed rather be feeling. He could feel himself growing beneath her too, pushing harder against her. He moans softly against her skin and was so close to her that he could practically feel the sound waves coming off her skin as he feels the vibration from them. It slowly drives him insane.

Her inner thighs rubbed against his hips as she leans her head back from him slowly working on her neck. She moves his lips back and takes her turn, slowly placing warm kisses from his jaw to his neck, there she slowly starts to suck over his pulse, feeling the faint throb against her plump peach lips. She leaves a faint mark, but nothing more than faint. He tasted wonderful, so soft and subtly sweet, she couldnt get enough of it.

He positions her directly over top of himand entangles his hand in her gorgeous, silky curtain of raven locks. There it goes, his mind is out the window. He had no control or thoughts anymore. Her kisses mad his eyes roll back in his head and made him moan again. She took him to another level, one hes been waiting for. While he was distracted by her kisses, she slowly pulls herself forward, and slips him into her and slowly starts to roll her hips against his. She wanted him to experience the same ecstacy that he gave her, it was her turn to show him how much she loved him.

His hands move to her hips and grip them to guide her movements. He moans a little louder and crashes his lips with hers in a heated kiss. He takes her bottom lip in his teeth and tugs, since he knows her, and how crazy it drives her. She had no idea how good she felt, slowly riding him at a slow pace, pushing him in deeply. He thoroughly enjoyed every second of this she gave him. When he bites her lip she leaks out heavily between her legs. Dear god she couldn't contain it anymore. She throws her head back and pants and moans his name loudly, over and over again. Two nights in a row now, she coukd do it every night in a row. Every time they made love it was just as good as the first time.

As soon as he hears her moan and feels that he's made her come finally, he explodes into her and moans her name in her ear. It was only a few minutes, it was crazy how fast she could finish him. His hands move up and down her back as he empties himself inside her as she gazes into his eyes. All he coukd see was love looking back at him in those sparkling brown orbs. She pants and doesn't leave his eyes while a throb now lingers in her core. She couldn't stop moving though, she wanted more than anything to feel that all over again so she just keeps going. She wasn't done feeling him moving inside her.

Robin starts to slowly buck his hips in time with hers. The now cool bath water sloshes over the edge of the tub and spills onto the floor, but he wasn't done either. He wanted to feel her clenching around him again, for it drove him mental. He was doing a drug called Regina, and he was far beyond addicted to the feeling she gave him. Regina moans loudly as she pants and rests her sweaty forehead against his. She simply couldnt get enough of clenches her walls how he likes, and moves her hips slowly and smoothly, completely in unison with him. It was beautiful the way they moved together, like they were meant to fit with each other.

Robin keeps one hand firmly gripped on her hip and moves the other oneto your cheek as he kisses ner passionately and starts to move deeper. He moans against her lips. They really did fit together like a puzzle. Regina bkurts out a pleasured scream when he finds he sweet spot again, which he made look easy. Her heart pounds in her chest and she starts to ride him harder. He smirks and bites his lip, he loved how easily he could find that sweet spot, so effortlessly and easily. He had a map of her in his mind, he knew every inch of her. He brought her to a new high, which sends him soaring too. He increasess his pace, making sure he hits her spot with each thrust as he nibbles and sucks on her pulse point. Jesus christ how was it possible to love someone even more now when they thought it impossible only minutes ago? He'd never know.

Reginas eyes roll back and she holds his hands on her hips, pumping faster. She starts to unravel on top of him. Her breath hitches and her voice becomes hoarse and scratchy, only turning him on more. She moans his name in his ear this time, more for herself than anything, his name rolling off her tongue, her voice was music to him, but his name was music to her. If she was going to moan a name it was going to be Robin, if she was going to make love to anyone, it was going to always be Robin. She took pride in calling him hers, and being able to do this to him, she was going to make him come again, and she couldn't wait for him to feel just as good as her if he didn't already.

Robin forces his eyes open. He needed to see the face of this sultry voice. God she was so incredibly gorgeous, he didn't know how to even handle it. She could have anyone she wanted, and she wanted him. At some points he felt as if he were totally unworthy of her, and this was one of those moments. She was just so flawless and perfect, and he didn't see himself as anywhere near perfect. He was so lucky that she chose him to spend the rest of her life with. He kisses down her neck and to her chest, right above her breasts where he places sweet kisses, moaning against her skin.

"Mmm lower" she half begs, half whimpers as she keeps increasing her pace. Even if he didn't see himself as perfect, Regina did. And my god in her mind was he ever perfect. He was exceptional. She couldn't bare the thought of being with anyone else besides him, no one coukd make her feel this way about anything. Before he could even go lower she releases again with a loud moan. He honors her request anyways and moves his lips to her soft, tender breasts and gently places sweet kisses, giving the same amount of attention to the both of them. When he hears her moan he feels himself explode once again, and moans her name in pleasure as he keeps placing kisses all over the top half of her body.

She pants heavily the finally slows down to a stop and rests on top of him. "I... love... you... so much" she rushes out the last part as she tries to catch her breath. She looks into his eyes and rests her forehead against his amd chuckles softly. Robin lets his bottom lip run over hers and he smiles. "I... love you... more" he breathes out, carresing her cheeks with his thumbs that she nuzzles into. She gives him eskimo kisses and real kisses while her long dark eyelashes bat against his cheeks. "No one loves you more than me" she whispers and gently lets her hands travel against his sides. He made her feels so good, no one ever has or ever will make her feel this way again, he really was her one and only.

"And theres no one I love more than you" Robin whispers and gently pulls out of her, peppering her face with kisses. "I love you so much Regina Mills" he whispers. She just chuckles and smiles. "Regina Locksley, we're going to have to get used to it" she whisper and pulls the plug for the water to drain. She gets up and pulls Robin up with her, then gets her towel. She had forgotten about her terrible day at work completely and was just so ready to spend the rest of the night cuddled up with him. "Regina Locksley" he smiles and takes her towel and wraps it around her and softly kisses her lips.

She smiles wide and snuggles her warm towel up to her face. He put it on the heater for her even. All bundled up and warm she opens the bathroom door and goes to find her pyjamas that she fits into with her big belly. Robin finds her a silk nightgown and hands it to her smiling with raised eyebrows. She chuckles and slips it on then hands him some comfortable warm sweatpants that he left there a long time ago that she held on to. She even wore them, on those days she was really missing him. "Thank you my love" he says softly and slips them on, not bothering with a shirt since he knew she loved laying against his bare chest. He turns down the covers and crawls into bed, opening his arms for her to follow. She smiles and just takes a minute staring lovingly at him before she crawls into bed and into his arms. Yes, her favorite place in the entire world. He was so warm and made her feel so secure, she could just let everything go.

He automatically wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, then oukks the covers on top of them, making sure she bundled up snuggly, safe and warm. That was his priority. He kisses the top of her head and smiles. Regina planned on making him a nice breakfast in the morning like he did for her, so she told him not to dare get out of bed before 10 am. She taps his nose and smiles. Tomorrow was going to be his day. "If you insist... I love you" he chuckles softly and turns out the side lamp and kisses her lips quickly before settling down in his pillow. He was exhausted but he loved being exhausted if it was after what they just did.

She smiles wide amd nuzzles into his bare chest and kisses it softly. He was far better than any pillow, blanket or even matress they had in their house. She felt so happy and fantastic. "Thank you for today, I forget why I was even miserable, youre quite a talented one, and the biggest sweetheart I've ever met." She whispers and closes her bright eyes. "No need to thank me, my love, its my job to make you happy" he whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair. And to him it was the best job in the world. "Well it's my job to make you happy too then, and im always happy with you, its a never ending cycle" she chuckles softly and pulls the blanket up to her chin and yawns. His soft voice and soft breathing was slowly lulling her to sleep. He smiles and kisses her head again, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "Goodnight, my love" he utters softly and closes his own eyes. "Goodnight, I love you" she whispers for the umpteenth time today. She tucks her head under his chin and relaxes to his heart beating and finds herself asleepin seconds.

"I love you too" he whispers right away. He feels her breath on his chest as she rests on it, and finds it brings him so much peace. He felt just so at home. Hes asleep within seconds too, their bodies molded together and breathing in sync.


	17. Chapter 17

No One Loves You More Than Me Chapter 17

The next morning Regina wakes up happily and smiles broadly when she feels her legs tangled with Robins, and him sleeping above her soundly. She gently eases herself from his arms and kisses his forehead before going downstairs and making him a big nice breakfast like she promised. After about 30 minutes, he wakes up and smiles when he smells breakfast. He slips a shirt on and makes his way down the stairs. As he walks by the living room he notices Henry sitting on the couch watching TV. "Good morning Henry! Are you ready for those lessons today?" He asks with a smile. "Yeah! I'm so ready, but we'll have to go after my auditions. I'm trying out for Macbeth." He smiles and puts an arm around Robin's shoulder and they walk to the table for breakfast. He was already nearly as big as Robin, and he was already taller than Regina. "That's great! I know you'll get the part." Robin smiles and pats him on the back. He walks in the kitchen to find Regina wearing her cute apron making breakfast. "Good morning my love," he says as he walks up behind her and places a kiss on her cheek. "Mm good morning sleepy head, it's about time you woke up," she chuckles and pushes her hair behind her ear and flips some bacon and puts it on a plate.

"You know, you look awfully cute in that apron," he says with a chuckle and makes his way to the table and sits across from Henry. She smiles and puts on her chicken oven mitts and takes the biscuits out of the oven, and makes her way to the table with them and everything else. "Okay guys, dig in. Henry, we have to get going soon bud." She says and takes her seat. "You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you, love." Robin smiles widely and digs in. "Mm this is delicious, you're quite the breakfast professional," he says with a smile and leans over to kiss her cheek. She laughs and her cheeks nearly turn as red as her cherry lip. "Why thank you my dear, only the best for my boys," she nods sincerely and sips her tea, then turns to henry to talk about the audition he had been preparing for months.

"I can't wait to hear all about how it went Henry! Also, Regina, we have something to ask you." Robin smiles and winks at Henry. She raises her eyebrows. "Well, what is it?" She looks at them both and laughs at the awkwardness of being stared down while she's eating. Henry clears his throat and sets his fork down. "Well, Robin told me that he would teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow. He said we can start today after my audition if you allow it. Please mom? I'll be careful, pleeeeease?" He begs, and Robin looks at her and smiles wide, raising his eyebrows, silently begging himself.

She purses her lips smugly and looks back and forth between them "Hmmm I dunno….It might make me awfully lonely around here…." She pauses and looks at henry and sighs. "I want you both home by six and you have to be careful," she says and raises her eyebrows. Henry gets up from the table and comes around to hug her. "Thank you mom! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll be careful I promise!" He smiles and gives Robin a high five. Robin couldn't wait to spend some time with Henry, teaching him his craft. He would miss Regina though, even if he was only gone a few hours. She laughs and hugs him back. "You're welcome my sweet boy. Just remember to listen to everything Robin says okay? He's the expert," she says and kisses his forehead before letting him go so he can finish eating. "And you don't let him get away with anything, and have fun," she says with a smile and gives robin a soft kiss on the lips before getting up to take her plate to the sink. Once Robin and Henry are finished, Robin takes their plates to the kitchen and helps her wash them. "Of course we will have fun, but I'll miss you," he says and kisses her head. "Oh I'll always miss you when you're gone," she sighs but smiles. "but it won't be for long, and you're going to have fun. Then when you get back we can spend all night together, then maybe tomorrow we can take the time to go get Roland?" She looks over her shoulder at him. She knew he missed his boy, he was priority now and they were going to get him back right away. He looks back at her with a sad smile. "Yes please," he whispers. He was just so happy that she was going to help him get him back. "Then that's exactly what we're doing. I don't care what it takes, we're going to get him back. I'll talk to Gold and Emma for help, and we'll go as soon as possible." She comes over and gives him a tight hug in hopes it'll cheer him up a bit. He pulls her in and hugs her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't wait to see him. He's missed you as well."

"I bet he misses you more than anything right now. I would've gone with you today if we weren't busy, but tomorrow for sure. He's priority from now on alright? And I promise, I swear on my life that I'll get him back to you. It kills me seeing you like this," she sighs. Seeing him upset and missing Roland made her feel terrible. She was so determined now. "Thank you my love. I love you so much." It was all he could say. He was on the verge of crying because he missed his little boy so much, but he loved her so much. Seeing her so determined to get Roland back made his heart melt. "I love you too, and I love Roland. He's going to be happy here, we just have to have patience," she whispers and rubs his back firmly while she hugs him, making sure he knows everything will be okay. "Then he can meet his little sister too," she says softly, trying to lighten the mood. He pulls back and looks into her eyes and smiles widely. "He's going to be so excited, I can't wait for him to be here," he says softly and caresses her cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

No one loves you more than me chapter 18

Robin pulls back and looks in reginas eyes. He smiles so wide it aches and caresses her smooth soft cheek. "Hes going to be so excited, I cant wait for him to be here" Regina just smikes up at him and bats her pretty eyes and kisses him softly. She was so glad to see his smile back. "I cant wait either, its going to be so wonderful, all of us together and happy, not to mention expecting a new member of our family. And Henry misses Roland too" She smiles as Robin rubs her belly. When theyre caught up in nuzzling and just smiling at each other, henry enters the kitchen and clears his throat "hey mom, dad... Er-Robin, we gotta go now I dont wanna be late." He looks back and forth at the both of them.

Robins heart skips a beat. Did he just call him dad? Robin smikes even wider if at all possible and chuckles softly. "Oh! You're right im sorry" he bends down to give regina a soft tender kiss then looks down at her. "Do you think I could go along with you and henry to his audition? Id like to be there for him" he furrows his brow hopefully as his fingertips trace along her curvy hip. Regina just smiles and nods, she felt as if she was going to collapse after hearing henry call him dad. She was ecstatic. "Of course you can come, we'd love it if you did" she pecks his narrow nose with her gorgeous velvety lips then leads her boys over to the door and puts a sweater on over her dress then gets some shoes on before grabbing the paper that had henrys soliloquy on it. They practice the whole way to the auditorium.

"Henry you're going to blow this audition out of the water! You sound amazing!" Robin exclaims after hearing henry rehearse a second time. He loved listening to him, and never knew he wanted to do theatre, but boy was he good at it. Robin was very proud of him.

Regina laughs after robins comments. she was just so thrilled that her son, after being with only his mom for his entire life, now had a fatger figure. A perfect one at that. "Hey what about me?! I think I make a pretty good lady Macbeth" Regina teases after going through the last scene of the first act with henry. She finally pulls up to the auditorium and gets out of the car. "Okay we'll be right out front watching, break a leg Thane of Glamis and Cawdor, and dont be nervous" she lifts Henry's chin and looks him in the eyes on that last part. "I love you" she smiles and kisses his forehead. "Good luck henry, youre going to do fantastic" robin smiles and ruffles his hair then they both watch him go. Once hes gone robin turns regina to him and smiles. "And you my love, make a fantastic lady Macbeth" he taps her cute nose then finds her hand and laces their fingers together.

They both go into the auditorium together and watch all of the auditions. As henry does his finally, robins eyes water as he watches henry completely transform on stage. He couldn't even describe how proud of his son he was, even regina gets a little sniffly watching him, she felt sorry for the kids who had to follow up. Once everything is all wrapped up, Regina brings Robin to the spot theyre meeting henry, and gush about how amazing he was until henry comes running out with a huge smile. He hugs them both tight, then just his mom, who he hugs so tightly and lifts right of the ground. "You did so good my prince!" She grunts but laughs and hugs him back. Robin hugs the both of them in a big bear hug. " You did amazing buddy! Theres no way you dont have the part" he grins. "Oh for sure!" Regina agrees. "I think this calls for some ice cream" she adds and scrunches her nose when henry covers her cheeks with kisses, and Robin joins him. "Ice cream sounds amazing" robin murmurs between kisses then smiles down at her. He takes her hand and laces their fingers together, then wraps his other arm around Henry's shoulders. Robin loved this, his family was perfect. Unfortunately he still felt that empiness of missi g his roland, this perfect family day wasnt complete without him. That thought was in the back of reginas mind as well, it upset her.

But tomorrow would be better she promised herself, they woukd go get roland, bring him home, then everything would be perfect for real. When they reach the car robin drives them to any given sundae for a treat since henry did so well. Robin orders their usual flavours, and scoops up a dab and taps it on reginas nose, making her gasp. "Heeeeey! Robiiinnn!" She whines and tries to lick off her nose. Tried. Ingrid comes back to the front of the store with pickles. She had turned herself around, and regina was becoming a close friend with her. "You got a little somethin..." she points to reginas nose and chuckles. Regina goes pink, making robin and henry both laugh "im sorry my love" he shakes his head and wipes it off. She narrows her eyes at him and takes a sip from her milkshake and makes sure he gets it all off. Robin couldn't help but laugh despite the look he was getting. He sticks his bottom lip out. "Im love you sweetheart" he pouts, trying to make up for it.

"Hmmmm... okay I love you too I guess" she rolls her eyed playfully and gives him a cold kiss on the lips and smiles. She really did love him more than anything. Robin smikes wide at that and happily finishes his ice cream, regina her milkshake, until its time for the three of them to go. "Alright my boy, are you ready for your first shooting lesson?" Robin looks over at henry who gets up so fast he nearly flips the table over on his pregnant mother. "Are you kidding?! Ive been ready forever come on lets gooooo!" He groans. Reginas eyes widen from his behaviour, so she finishes slowly, then stands up smd takes her sweet time waddling over to the garbage to throw out her cup then comes back to them both. Henry flies out the door and waits for them while robin walks regina out. "Okay, ill see you at home then? Ill make something nice to feed my hungry boys when you get back, I love you" she gives robin a quick kiss before henry grabs his hand and starts dragging him off down the sidewalk that leads to the forest trails. Regina smikes softly as she watches them go, then waddles to the car and gets in and drives home. She takes a quick nqp when she gets there to put herself in a better mood before before starting on supper.

Robin and henry finally reach his old camp, where he happily teaches everything thereis to kniw about the sport of archery, then robin teaches henry how to shoot when he feels he's ready. "Just deep breath... both eyes open, you'll see twice as well... aaand let go..." he coaches, and henry looses the arrow, making the first shot a bullseye. They bkth cheer and celebrate, then once theyve had enough they both return home laughing, with big smiles on their faces. Dinner was already waiting on the table, set up nicely and steaming as regina stands there next to it. She always out did herself when it came to meals. "Everything went well I take it?!" She grins wide when her boys come into the dining room to great her. She had the biggest smile on her face too, since theirs were contagious. "Oh my gosh mom it was amazing! My first shot was a bullseye!" He exclaims and hugs her tight then goes and sits down at the table. "Yes hes quite the natural" robin winks and goes over to her to kiss her forehead. "Mmm and dinner smells absolutely amazing" he groans happily and nuzzles her face. "Well I hope youre starving, I made lots" she chuckles and givew robin a soft kiss, looking up in those sparkly blue eyes that never seemed to dull. He smiles back down at her and hugs her tight, then sits her down at the table, and takes the spot across from her to look at that beautiful face.

"Did miss coraline behave while I was gone?" Robin beams, he couldn't take her eyes off her, or get over the fact that she was carrying his child. "Oh for the most part, she missed you though" regina smikes and rubs the underside of her belly while she eats. It was getting so big she could barely tuck in at the table anymore, and while they were gone she accidentally knocked a cup off the counter with it. Being nine months was going to be hell, Coraline was a big baby, but she was well worth it.

Robin gets butterflies at that. He didnt even meet his baby yet, but she missed him. That was all he needed to hear. When regina starts eating, robin snaps out of his affixation with her and starts eating too. "Mmm my love this is amazing. Thank you" he smiles and brushes his leg against hers beneath the table. She nods, and for the rest of the meal they talk about henrys shooting and their little father son time, ribin having nothing but praise to report to regina, making her proud of her boy. "Maybe you can give me and roland lessons once a week!" Henry grins, then the room falls silent. "Henry... id like you to stay at Mary Margarets house tonight okay? We are leaving first thing in the morning to get roland back and, I dont want you here by yourself, I dont know how long we're going to be..." regina says carefully. She knew full well that henry was going to beg to come, but she's only ever been out once, and she didnt want henry to come in case something happened.

"But mom I want to come! I could help! After all I did live in new york for awhile!" He pleads, hoping to change her mind. "Henry we would love for you to come, but its just not safe, I dont want anything to haooen to you, and like your mother said, we dont know how long we'll be" robin says softly, backing regina up. "Emmq is coming with us, possibly Gold too. We have it covered, maybe you can help by giving Mary Margaret a hand with neal, or coming home to set up rolands room for him, im sorry henry, next time you can come" regina sighs and reaches over for his hand and squeezes it gently, but he jerks it away. " Roland would love it if he knew you helped with his room! He looks up to you like a big brother." Robin says desperately, trying to get him on board with staying home. "I know... thats why I want to be there when you find him! But fine I guess I'll just stay here with the useless and easy jobs." He rolls his eyes. Regina was baffled, she didnt know what had gotten into him, so what if he had to miss this one time. Henry grits his teeth and glares at regina, making her eyes water and her lip quiver, but not enough for henry to notice, though it was certainly enough for robin to notice. She hated when henry was mad at her, it broke her heart. "Thanks for dinner..." he spits out then leaves the table and runs upstairs. Robin sighs as he looks at his love, and how hurt she seemed. "Hey... its okay sweetheart... he will be over it by the end of the night" he says softly. She looks up at him with teary eyes. "Its hard that he got his stubbornness from me" she sighs. Robin furrows his brow and gets up to come sit beside her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap and places a kiss in her soft hair. "you are pretty stubborn if I do say so myself" he says softly, trying to get a smile out of her but with no avail. He frowns amd sighs. "it'll be okay, we will have roland back tomorrow, and then we will be a perfect family and henry will be happy, I love you" he whispers and rubs her belly and plants a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you too" she sniffles and places her hands over his and tucks her head under his chin. She closes her eyes and sighs, while sincerely hoping he would be right about tomorrow. He rubs soothing circles on her back and gently hushes her, he hated seeing his bright happy light of his life so upset, it broke her heart. For his sake regina smiles softly, he was the only person that could lift her spirit again so quickly. She loved this man so much it made her head swim and her heart pound. "Mm what do you say we go do dishes, then head upstairs and get some rest?" She murmurs, knowing they needed to wake up early. "Let me get them, you go get ready for bed" robin whispers back against her forehead as he pecks little kisses on it. "Ill join you when im done" he helps her off his lap and walks her to the stairs. While he does the dishes she gets ready for bed, and by the time shes done, so is robin. He comes up the stairs and gets ready for bed too, and smiles when he sees his beautiful girl waitkng for him in bed. He joins her, and cuddles up to her right away, sensing shes still upset. Neither of them say anything, but they didn't need to. He holds her head to his chest and the sound of his heart slowly lulls her off to sleep, as well as his kisses. Regina clings to him in her sleep, and he loved that. He was so nervous about going to find roland tomorrow, but he had her, and the butterflies he got from her outweighed the ones from being nervous, everything would be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

No one loves you more than me chapter 19

The next morning Robin wakes up before Regina, feeling extremely nervous. He was excited to be getting his son back, but he was nervous as to how it would all happen. After all Marion was his mother, and he knew she wouldn't be too keen on giving Roland up to him. He slides out of bed carefully making sure to not wake his sleeping beauty up, and he goes downstairs to make them some light breakfast before heading off to New York. He decides on making some toast along with some brown sugar and maple oatmeal to go with it. By the time he's finished, though, Regina is making her way down the steps. She smiles when she sees him in the kitchen putting down the plates and bowls at their seats.

"Mm good morning handsome," she says groggily. He smiles and automatically comes over to her and kisses her softly. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asks and brushes her hair out of her face and behind her ears before leading her to the table. "I slept pretty well, how about you? Oh and thank you for breakfast, it smells delicious." She smiles and has a seat beside Robin at the table. "You're welcome my love. And I slept okay. I'm really nervous, but I'm also extremely ready to have my son back," he says and sighs softly as he starts to eat. "Hey, everything is going to be just fine, okay? Roland will be right here with us sooner than you think," she says and gives him a comforting kiss on the cheek.

Once they're both finished, Robin picks up the dishes and goes to the sink to wash them, with Regina by his side as always. He was being relatively silent, mostly because of nerves. When Regina dries the last dish she turns Robin to face her and she kisses him softly. "Now, let's go get ready and get your son back," she says confidently and nods. He kisses her again and smiles, then leads her back up the stairs so they can get ready.

Regina decides on a comfortable grey sweater dress with some boots, and Robin decides on a black polo and some jeans, figuring he should be somewhat comfortable. As Regina is fixing her hair, her phone dings with a text message from Emma that read " _I'm ready when you guys are. I'll be in front of the house."_ She finishes her last curl, then goes to text her back. " _We will be ready in ten minutes."_ She sends, then goes to put her boots on. "Okay love, are you ready?" She asks Robin when he comes out of the bathroom and he sighs shakily and nods. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replies. She gives him a small smile and takes his hand in hers, and leads him downstairs where Emma is already waiting.

"Good morning sunshines!" Emma calls when Regina opens the door. I smile and chuckle softly as I pull my coat on. "Morning Em. Ready to go?" Regina asks as she closes the front door and locks it behind her. "Yep, sure am. Let's go get your boy back Robin," she says with a smile. Robin walks over to Emma and gives her a quick hug and smiles back. "Thank you for doing this Emma, it means a lot," he says softly. "No problem. You guys a like family, and I want to make yours complete by helping you get Roland back. Now let's go and not waste any more time." She smiles and pats his back, and they all get in their vehicles and start to drive, with Emma in the lead.

After a long six hour drive, which was probably the longest six hours of Robin's life, they arrive in New York city, and he pulls off into a parking lot when Emma does. They all get out of their vehicles, and Emma spreads out a map across the hood of her yellow bug. "Alright, she's in Neal's old apartment, and I've got the address. It's been a while since I've been here, but it should be easy to find," Emma says and nods, and looks at the map for a bit longer before folding it back up. "This way," she says and starts to lead them. Robin holds Regina's hand so tight he's afraid he'll break it, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling so many emotions, but mostly fear. Fear that Marion wouldn't give Roland back, or even fear that something happened to him. But he couldn't think like that. Before he let his thoughts consume him anymore, they were already at the apartment complex. "Ready Robin?" Emma asks and looks back at him. He takes a second and takes a deep breath, then nods. "Yeah. Let's go," he says and walks in the gate.

When they arrive to the apartment and he sees the "4B" he gets even more nervous. "This is it, right?" Emma asks and looks at Robin, then steps back. Robin nods and looks at Emma, then at Regina. "Stat over to the side with Emma for a few minutes okay? Just until I know he's okay," he says softly and kisses her head. He nods reluctantly and goes to Emmas side, and Robin takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

His breath hitches when the door opens, and he frantically looks for his son, but furrows his brow when he doesn't see him. "Robin?! What are you doing here? What happened? I thought you were gone!" Marian says frantically and throws herself on him. Robin doesn't react to the hug, he actually pulls away. "I'm not here to stay. I'm here to get my son back. Where is he?" Robin asks, and Marian furrows her brow. "He's in his room, Robin what is going on? And why is she here?" She asks when she finally looks around and notices Regina there, then she knew in her head what was really happening here.

Robin was just about to respond, but all of his thoughts left him when he heard the familiar sound of "PAPA!" being yelled at him, and the familiar sight of curly hair and a dimple smile running towards him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

No one loves you more than me

Robin felt himself on the verge of collapsing when he sees his boy rushing towards him again for the first time in well, he didn't know how long. His heart pounds in his chest and he runs his fingers through that sandy blonde hair of his, as he sniffles and looks on at his son. He shakes his head in disbelief and crashes to his knees after taking a few steps towards roland, and swallows him in his arms, hugging him tightly as the tiny boy buries his face in the crevice of his father's neck. "I missed you papa!" He says in a frantic whisper as Robin feeds his curly locks through his fingers. He was really here with him, it's not just a dream. Though he feared it was at first, just like when he was reunited with regina back in the old cabin where she found him. He still wondered who had put him there, but now was not the time to be bothered with that.

Robin can't help but smile lightly, hearing his son missed him. "I missed you too" he whispers back then pulls away and places his hands on rolands little shoulders. "And theres someone else here that missed you very much as well" he winks and stands up, and regina, taking that as her cue, rounds the doorframe and steps into the room and smiles softly. "GINA!" Roland suddenly screams so loudly it makes everyone in the room jump, and Robin chuckles to himself amd lets him run off to reunite with her. "Hey Bud!" Regina exclaims right back amd squats down in front of him to give him a big hug too.  
She was so relived he was safe, and happy by the looks of it, just happier now that he had his father, and his favourite woman in the whole world. He really did think the world of Regina. When they were in Storybrooke before everything, the pair were inseparable. And now they would be again. When roland hugs her tightly, he gasps at the strange bump blocking him, one that certainly wasn't there before. He raises his eyebrows and pulls away and looks down at it. "Whoa... did you swallow a watermelon?!" He asks concerned and looks up at his dad with an expression to match his tone. "No buddy, Gina has a baby in there, I know it might be hard to understand, but you'll get to meet her soon enough" he chuckles and squats down to his height too, amd smiles when he places his little hands on reginas bump. It was a sweet moment, Regina felt like she finally had everything shes ever dreamed of, until she feels a tap on her shoulder.

She had completely forgotten about Marian, who was standing awkwardly watching what she thought was her family being reunited. "I need to talk to robin and my son... alone" she mutters with pursed lips and looks between regina and Robin. She sighs heavily, then nods. She was expecting this, so she goes outside the room and stand with emma in the hall and the door is slammed shut behind her. The two wait silently outside, exchanging awkward glances as a muffled argument takes place, which sounded like marian yelling, and Robin calmly listening, trying to get a word in. It was always like that between them, so his choice was final. After what must've been a good hour, Robin comes out of the room first.

"My love... I'll pack his things, but Marian would like a word with you as well" he whispers and rubs her arms. He could read the stress in her face, so he gently plants a soft comforting kiss on her cheek then nods and brings her back in where marian is waiting for her, and Robin takes roland to his room to get his things. "Look, don't talk, just listen okay? I'm not a fan of you, I think thats pretty self evident... you stole my husband, and now you're stealing my son... but I know I have to do what's best for them" she sighs and takes a long pause, then closes her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek. She always had such a bitter expression, but regina could easily out do that if she wanted to. Any trouble marian gave her she could take, but this wasn't the time or place to retaliate with her sass, so she just quietly listens.

"I'm willing to let Roland go with you without a big fuss because I know how happy you make him. Both of them. I haven't seen either of them smile like that in months, I cant give them that. I'm letting them go back with you because either know you'll make them happy... and all I ask is that you let me keep contact with Roland? A phone call a night? If that..." her expression suddenly softens as she looks back up at regina. " You'll be be a be a better mother than what I could be, and youre already having robins child, you'll be a good family, a stable home. I can't get in the way of that, I know that" she nods, the lets out a breath, finally finsihed getting that off her chest.

Regina nods slowly, going over everything again in her head. " Of course... you can have your phone calls, and thank you. I know it's hard, but it is best for them both, and I'm glad that's something you and I can agree on." Regina says softly and nods, then with nothing left to be said, she turns around and goes back to the hallway to meet up with Emma, and wait for robin and roland to be finsihed with their packing. When they finally are, they haul the bags downstairs and get the truck loaded up, then get in and get buckled up and drive off behind emma, going back the way they came, back home, finally as a family.

It was a long drive, and was pitch black before they reached the driveway of 108 mifflin street, almost the middle of the night. Roland lay quietly in the back seat very much asleep, and regina lay in the passenger seat against the window half asleep herself. Robin smiles softly to himself and leans over to give her a small kiss on her temple, then gets out of the truck and decides to let them rest while he unpacks everything of rolands, and brings his things into the room roland stayed in whenever they were with regina. He was so happy, him having his son again was the biggest relief, and now finally he could look forward to this new baby of his, his new little princess on the way. Everything worked out it was supposed to he thought, everyone was safe and sound, his love asleep without a concern, and his son asleep dreaming of everything they'd do tomorrow.

Once Robin has everything set up for roland, he goes back out to the truck and carefully opens the back door and takes roland out, and carries him inside and up to his room. By now regina was a bit more awake, so she turns the truck off for robin, and follows him back upstairs quietly, avoiding the creaks in the staircase so she doesn't wake her sleeping knight, then follows all the way to his room, where they both tuck him in together like they've always hoped of doing, and would do every night from now on. After they give their kisses goodnight, Robin smiles up at Regina with teary eyes and takes her hand.

" My love" he whispers softly, then pulls her up and leads her back down the hall after closing Roland's door, and helps her crawl into bed before slipping in with her. She was dead on her feet from this long trip, and falls asleep almost as soon as she hits her soft mattress. So Robin pulls the covers up on her, and lays his hand on her belly and plants a soft kiss on it "Goodnight my princess" he whispers and smiles softly, stroking her belly with his thumb, then moves up and places a soft kiss on Regina's velvety soft, sleeping lips and smiles. "And goodnight my beautiful love, my everything, I love you" he whispers and pulls her close, tucking her head under his chin, then closes his eyes as well, and finally allows himself some sleep with a small content smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

No One Loves You More Than Me

Chapter 21

The night passes peacefully, Robin sleeping better than he had in ages, especially after being reunited with his son. He opens his eyes when he sees the sun peeking through the window, and he smiles when he sees his sleeping beauty still sound asleep. He decides to gently slip out of her arms and go downstairs so he could make a big family breakfast. Before he does so, he goes to Rolands room and smiles when he sees him awake. "Hey bud. Did you sleep good?" He asks softly and Roland looks up and smiles. "Uh-huh." Robin smiles at his sleepy state and goes over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Why don't we go make some breakfast?" He asks and at that, Roland perks up right away. Robin chuckles and picks his son up in his arms and starts to walk down the stairs to the kitchen with him. "What do you think we should make?" He asks and looks over at Roland, who pulls a face then smiles. "Pancakes!" He exclaims with a giggle, eliciting a chuckle out of Robin and a nod. "Pancakes it is."

Within an hour, they had mountains of pancakes made, along with some bacon and sausage. With Rolands help of course, Robin sets the table and once its all done he smiles at Roland. "Why don't you go upstairs and tell Gina breakfast is ready?" He says and raises his eyebrows, and Roland nods and practically sprints up the stairs. When he reaches the bedroom door he slowly opens it and creeps inside and to the bed where Regina was still sleeping. "Gina…" he whispers. When he doesn't get an answer out of her, he slowly climbs up on the bed with a grunt and he pokes at her shoulder. "Ginaaaaaa….." he whispers a bit louder. Regina stirs a bit in her sleep and smiles when she hears that small little voice. "Well good morning my little knight," she says sleepily then opens her eyes. Roland smiles wide and practically throws himself in her arms for a morning hug. "Good morning Gina! Me and papa made pancakes!" he says proudly, making Regina laugh softly while she hugs him back. "Did you? Well, let's go see if they're any good then," she says and stretches, then picks Roland up in her arms and starts to pack him downstairs.

Robin smiles when he hears them carrying on a nice little conversation while coming down the stairs, and he looks up when they appear in the doorway. "Good morning beautiful," he says softly and comes over to give Regina a kiss like always. "Mm good morning handsome. What's this I hear about pancakes?" She asks with a wink. "Pancakes? Who told you anything about pancakes?" Robin asks with a wink, just to get a reaction out of Roland. "Papaaaaa the pancakes we made!'" He says, causing both Robin and Regina to laugh. "Oh those pancakes! I'm sorry, I forgot," Robin says with a laugh then leads them over to the table and pulls Regina's chair out for her. She sits Roland in the chair beside hers, then has a seat in her own. "Thank you my loves, these look delicious," she says with a smile.

Once they're all finished, Robin collects all the dishes from the table and goes to the sink to wash them. Regina comes over to help of course, drying and putting away after he washes. "Emma should be bringing Henry home any time now. I can't wait to see his reaction to Roland being here," she says with a wide smile and a happy sigh, and as if on cue, they hear the door open and Henry's voice. "Mom? Robin?" He calls. Robin and Regina look at each other and drop what they're doing, and turn around to see Roland running toward the living room. "HEN HEN!" He yells and throws himself towards him, making all three adults in the room tear up. Henry crouches down to his level and take him in his arms. "Hey buddy!" Henry says happily. Roland wraps his arms around henrys neck and smiles. "I missed you bubby!" he says softly, now making Henry tear up too. "I missed you too bud," he says softly. Robin then wraps his arm around Regina's waist and kisses her temple. "Thank you," he whispers. Confused a bit, Regina turns to him with furrowed brows. "For what love?" she asks softly. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my son back, and we wouldn't have been able to witness this," he says softly and looks back at his two sons. Regina smiles and lays her head on his shoulder and sighs happily. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just so happy that he's okay, and that we're all back together again." "Yeah, me too. I love you so much," he whispers and lays his head on hers. She smiles and replies with "I love you too. No one loves you more than me."


End file.
